Loki, God of Sluts
by ClubAssKick
Summary: Loki had always been somewhat loose, despite his cool personality. One night, Loki's body is overtaken by lust and who better than the God of Thunder to satisfy his need? And what are the consequences of their actions? Now, hundreds of years later, Loki's hate only clouds what he wishes so desperately to have. Slash. Thorki. Loki-centric. Brief MPreg.
1. Part One

**~~PART ONE~~**

Loki clutched his chest and leaned against the wall, panting. It felt like too much, this growing warmth within him. It really wasn't his fault, it was just how he was born; it was in his nature, just like mischief. All pantheons secretly knew of the god, if only in their private chambers where lonely men and women alike whispered of the God of Sluts. And really, Loki was just that. He had gotten around amongst the Aesir and Vanir (even with Sif, Thor's wife, a fact that she tried to hide with hate and snide remarks) and in his boredom spent eight years with the Midgardians, taking his pleasure as a milk-maid in taverns, barns, and summer fields at night. And when he was bored with the powerless lust of Men, he ventured to the lovely Alfs of Alfheim, and then to the giants. One time he went to the lands south of Midgardian Scandinavia and met the Greek Pantheon where he learned of the pleasures of those such as Aphrodite and Dionysus. He was a man, and sometimes a woman, of infinite lusts. And now just happened to be a time where his body was yearning for his youthful past.

Loki laid his head against the cool walls of the Asgardian palace. How far was it to his room? Too far, apparently. "Loki, brother, how goes it?" called Thor from behind him. Of course it was him, thought Loki. The God of Thunder was intensely naïve and thought his younger brother an object of stoic innocence. He seemed to think that all the children the other god sired just appeared out of nowhere. And now he caught Loki in this embarrassing predicament.

"Perfectly well, Thor," gasped Loki between shocks of lust coursing through his body. Thor stepped closer, his face lined with worry, and he put a misguided hand on the other's shoulder. "Are you well, brother?" he asked. How innocent. Loki's mind immediately began to whirr with thoughts or ideas to get away from Thor before he just settled with the realization that his brother could just "take care" of him. Like every Asgardian Loki had ever bedded, Thor would probably never speak a word about the event. "Actually," said the Author of Woes, spinning to meet his brother face-to-face, "I'm not feeling well at all. Is your room close by?" he asked. Thor nodded. Apparently the pained look on his brother's face was mistaken as something other than raw need. "It is not far,"

The God of Magic followed Thor through the twisting halls, each step making him swallow a moan as his trapped erection rubbed against the fabric of his tight leather pants. Damn Thor, did he not say that his room was close? It seemed like infinity and a half when they finally stopped before two huge arcing golden doors. However, Thor paused before them. "Would it not be better if you went to the healing room?" he asked, turning to look at the man who clutched his arm as if he was an anchor. Loki felt like he was going to snap. Growling, he opened the doors with a small hand motion and blasted his brother to the open bed in the middle of the room before stepping in after him and closing the doors with another motion. "If I wanted to go to the healing room, I would have told you so," Loki said, his voice deep and raspy with barely contained lust. He stalked to his elder brother's bed with movements that could be considered both feline and feral. Thor looked at him with confusion, regretting slightly that he had left his hammer with the Dwarves for a clean-up. Needless to say, he was unprepared for Loki to lunge at him and straddle his body. "Heal me Thor," Loki whispered in the Thuderer's ear, losing his grip on himself, panting heavily over his brother.

Thor had been with plenty of women. Even though he was married, both Sif and Thor lived in separate rooms and slept with other people. It wasn't uncommon for the Norse Gods to be promiscuous. After all, spending literally eternity with one person lost its appeal after the first hundred years. But this was an entirely different realm all together. This was his brother - steel faced, prim, proper, but now he was panting over him with bright green eyes hazed over with lust. Thor tried to swallow but found that his mouth was dry. He never noticed the line Loki's back and hips made or the way his hair fell to the side and exposed that spot where his neck joined behind his ear.

"L-l-l-lo-," Thor tried to say before he was quickly silenced by a Loki who wasn't going to wait for excuses or words. "I'm _begging_ you, brother, _take me_," he whispered, tugging at Thor's earlobe with his teeth. Thor was quickly falling under the mischief maker's spell and moaned. Said maker smirked, knowing that even the mighty Thor couldn't resist him. He lent down and captured the other's mouth in his own, not even waiting for permission as he shoved his tongue passed Thor's open lips to explore his mouth.

Said god felt whatever was holding him back release when he felt the other man's tongue in his mouth. He could taste magic and lust and before he knew it, one hand was kneading Loki's ass and the other was guiding his head for a deeper kiss. When Loki moaned, Thor broke the kiss and looked up into his brother's face. The God of Magic looked like nothing Thor had seen before. His swollen lips were parted slightly and he panted out soft breaths that smelled like mint. His high cheek-bones were tinged pink and his eyes held that lust he had before, only deeper, and Thor could see his own panting reflection in them.

With a groan, Thor flipped them over and started sucking the soft flesh of Loki's neck, his hands trying desperately to undo his brother's clothing. The other chuckled and snapped his fingers, both of the gods' clothes disappearing and reappearing in a pile next to the bed. Thor gasped softly. He had seen the other man naked before, but when they were younger. Now the softness of youth was replaced by lean muscle and hard planes and lines. And further down – gods – there was a rather prominent erection nested in black curls surrounded by milky thighs. Thor could feel an odd swooping sensation in his chest as he looked over his brother and wondered briefly why Loki covered everything except his hands, neck, and face in black and green leather. He had always thought it was because his brother was hiding an imperfection when in reality he was-

"Flawless," he whispered. Loki smirked briefly before pulling the blonde in for a searing kiss, pulling him flush to his body with his legs, groaning when he felt Thor's own large member against his skin. He broke the kiss and whispered, "Spoil me,"

The Thunderer swallowed but obediently followed the line of Loki's throat with his tongue, sucking at the join with the shoulders. The other man threw his head back and moaned softly as Thor slowly made his way to one pert nipple, sucking and nipping it as he rolled the other between his fingers. Then he switched as his other hand trailed along the plain of Loki's stomach, feeling the muscles there tighten and loosen with each gasping breath the other god made above him. Satisfied, Thor gave one last peck to both before making a trail to the mischief maker's stomach, thrusting his tongue into his belly-button, nipping and sucking at the edges.

Loki gasped and grabbed his brother's hair with one hand as his other fisted the sheets. This was unlike what he was expecting. He was expecting a quick – yet satisfying – fuck from the powerful god. After all, the other's personality was quick and rash. But apparently it didn't translate to this- this unexpected foreplay. If it was harder for Thor to look him in the face the next morning, so be it; Loki wasn't going to rush the electrical sensations his brothers was sending up and down his spine, making his thighs quiver on either side of Thor's shoulders.

The other man noticed this as well, but he could feel the press of Loki's erection against his chest and decided to make him quiver even more. Loki's back arched clear off of the bed when Thor took him into his mouth. No, he definitely wasn't going to rush this. The God of Thunder experimentally swirled his tongue around the tip, digging into the slit as his other hands held down his brother's hips as his thumbs rubbed small circles on Loki's inner thighs. Thor then began to bob his head, earning a chocked cry from above him. He had never done this before, his preference running more towards women than men, but the elder god could have fooled anyone with the way he was nibbling along the vein of Loki's cock and then deep-throating him without warning, causing the younger to moan expletives like, well, a whore.

"Th-Thor! Please! More!" cried Loki, though his fingers were still wound tightly through golden hair. Thor knew what his brother was asking for and immediately lifted Loki's knees to the man's head so his ass was raised for better viewing. The sly one grasped his legs as the other man swallowed drily at the sight of his entrance practically _winking_ at him. The Thunderer bent down and experimentally licked the puckered hole. All the flavors of Loki burst on his tongue as he thrust in and sucked, earning sharp cries from the man beneath him. Thor's erection felt engorged with blood as he felt Loki clench around his tongue and keen, "Enough with this, just put it in!"

The elder lent down and captured his brother's lips with his own, Loki moaning with the taste of himself on Thor. With no more preparation from the wielder of Mjolnir – though with plenty from the God of Magic – Thor thrust into the other man until he was fully sheathed. Both men moaned – Thor from the tight sensation of Loki's ass around him, and the other from the full ache of his brother's cocked buried deep within him. They would have stayed like that for a couple seconds longer, but the sly one was impatient and bucked and clenched his ass. The Thunderer took the hint and swiftly pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, Loki's screams of pleasure filling the air as his prostate was hit spot on.

The God of Mischief released his legs in favor of wrapping them around the God of Thunders hips to pull him deeper, his arms around his brother's shoulder. "Gods, more harder, please- ah!" Loki cried, a litany of filth pouring out of his mouth and into Thor's ear. The other male was going quicker, the heat in his abdomen growing more intense as his more experienced brother clenched and released with every thrust he made. He had never really realized how enticing his younger brother's body was until this moment, but with raven hair in disarray on the sheets and green eyes screwed shut in pleasure with rose colored lips panting his name over and over…

Both men cried out their release, Loki's untouched cock shooting out streams of milky liquid between their heaving chests and Thor deep in his brother's ass. The Thunderer collapsed on the younger's chest, both of their minds wiped blank in their post coitus high. Thor felt long fingers run through his hair and he looked up into his brother's blissful face. A deep surge of love, not lust, swept through his body and he hummed before he brought their mouths together in a deep kiss.

The god fell asleep on his younger brother's chest, still seated inside of him, a feeling of peace spreading through his body.

* * *

The next morning, Loki was nowhere to be seen when Thor woke up. He hurriedly got dressed and went searching for his brother. When he found him, he was sitting eating breakfast in the dining hall while listening to Volstagg recount a wild tale about stalking giant boar while completely naked for a bet. Thor went over to Loki, searching for some sort of change in his behavior or expression but found none. He felt an unexpected feeling of disappointment and hurt flow through him but quickly turned to listen to his friends' stories.

* * *

_Hello every one! It's been an incredibly long hiatus, but I am back!_

_A quick note on the story: it was written in one sitting and it was pretty much just something to get me back in the game, so to speak. Also I've noticed with a lot of fanfiction that Loki is this innocent guy when it comes to sex and I wanted to portray him more as what is written in the Prose and Poetic Edda's...I may or may not have a follow up for this story, but that depends on your opinion ;)_

_As always, concrit is welcome!_

_~CAK_


	2. Part Two

_So I made a part two...Actually, it's probably just going to end up being an actual story with chapters and stuff...Also, forgot to say this, but this story takes place before both the Avengers and Thor...yeah...Enjoy!_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~PART TWO~~**

Of course. He shouldn't have been surprised, really. But damnit, puking away his breakfast was not how he wanted to begin the day.

Morning sickness, the Midgardians called it. Loki just considered it a precursor to the inevitable child. All though he spent time as a female, he never got what the women called their "periods". In fact, no Asgardian female got them as there were herbs and magical remedies that got rid of any unsightly blood. Blood spilt in Asgard was considered a crime so of course the Gods developed methods in order to keep their female population. So bleeding was out. But that left the vomit that decided to swing for freedom in the light-twilight mornings.

Loki wiped his mouth and stood up before bending over the toilet again for another heave. And at that moment, he could feel the child growing within him, even in his male form. The God of Mischeif felt a slight pang in his chest. He would never be able to keep this one, either. All children he had had been taken from him because of his "devious nature". He even caught a cruel glimpse of Sleipnir every now and then, the Gods pretending he was just some horse that could be used to gallivant across the nine realms at their every whim. What was worse about this case, however, was that he knew exactly who the father was and how…_understanding_ he would be.

"Damn it all," muttered Loki under his breath. He needed a bath and quickly readied the tub before stripping. Ah, there it was. The tell-tale bump, slight as it was, was there. Hundreds of reflections cast back at the god in the large bathing room. Already his hormones were changing him and he was…glowing, there was no other word for it. Allure seemed to seep out of every pore and Loki sighed. There was no way to hide from his Father that he was with-child. And this would lead to awkward questions which would lead to accusations, cursing, and eventual confinement to his room where no one could see him slowly come to term.

"Damn it all," Loki muttered again before he slipped into the hot water.

* * *

Thor had never felt more confused in his life. The only things he usually had on his mind were eat, sleep, women, and battle. But now his thoughts consisted of Loki, Loki, Brother, Loki, eat, Loki, sleep, Loki, Loki, Loki. There was no avoiding the thought of his brother, even if the other man did avoid him at all costs. He would enter a room only to see Loki's cape whipping out of sight, or the lingering sent of him in an empty hallway. He was everywhere and nowhere yet present in every one of Thor's waking thoughts.

The Thunder God could be seen storming around the Palace with Mjolnir in hand – after he got it back from the dwarves completely blood-free he was never seen without it. He couldn't take it. That night with his brother, for the Gods sakes, had been burned into his mind and now it was unavoidable. He felt that he needed Loki, needed him on his lips, in his hands, moaning in his ear… Thor had never known sex with another was unsatisfying as it was now that he had tasted Forbidden. He wondered how the others could stand it – for he knew there were others – how they could stand this empty, hollow ache of need.

And that's when he came up with a plan. He normally didn't plan; he went after any situation hammer blazing. He knew he couldn't resist any more. Time was irrelevant to immortals, but in Earth reckoning it had been three months since his encounter with Loki. It was a wonder he hadn't acted sooner.

* * *

It was a feast day today. A sort of "We triumphed over the Ice Giants and stopped Midgard from experiencing another Ice Age" festival celebrated every Winter Solstice. Every body in Asgard was invited to the palace to partake in good cheer, great spirits, and even better food. They were also expected to bring their own dishes or decorations or weapons to show off their skill, as well as in tourneys scattered about the grounds.

The palace really was beautiful this day. Fake icicles adorned the ceiling courtesy of the God of Magic and every shield and banner imaginable lined the bronze walls. Doors to almost every room were thrown wide open where tables groaned under caskets of mead, live animals that slaughtered and cooked themselves before turning into animals again, silver and gold dishes, and the occasional drunk patron. Stands were placed every couple of yards where weapons of all kinds glittered in their holders. Alfs with hollow backs and dwarves with squinty eyes roamed the halls, inspecting the finery of Asgard and making loud comments that nothing compared to their own realm, though they and the other guests knew they were lying through their teeth. In the great halls there were area's squared off for the day's events with glowing prizes placed on little tables next to them. And most everyone's mind was occupied with the splendor of the House of Odin.

Perfect, in other words, for a little "talk" with Loki, Thor found himself thinking. Lately, what little glimpse he had of the other man left him breathless. It was almost as if his brother had acquired a glow about him, though his bright green eyes seemed to look nowhere and his day-to-day activities looked as if they were done in a dream. No matter, thought Thor, he would resolve the matter this day.

The Thunderer pitched himself into the numerous contests. He won the strength contest easily and any bystanders agreed that the god showed more ferocity and fighting spirit then he had ever shown before. He even participated in an eating contest against Volstagg and Loki. To every one's surprise, Loki had eaten his entire trench of food before Volstagg had eaten half and Thor only a third. After that, Thor lost sight of his brother in the pressing crowd.

"If you had told me that Volstagg the Big could be beaten in an eating contest by Loki the Small-and-Scrawny before this day, I would have slapped you," said Vandral, clapping both Volstagg and Thor on the back. Thor's mind pulled to the present and he looked at his friends. The large man looked like he was going to cry before Sif showed up with a great mug of mead and shoved it into his hand. "You both have done admirably," she laughed, her face already rosy with too much drink. Hogan came up brandishing a spear. "And it looks like our Prince forgot his prize, so perhaps it should go to the second-place winner," he said, laying it in Volstagg's large hands.

Thor tried to smile with his friends but found their good cheer tiring as a quick flash of raven hair reminded him of his plan. "Friends, I am sorry, but I believe I see the champion hailing me," he said before storming off through the crowd. It seemed he really did see Loki as the other man was held up by a small contingent of dwarves congratulating, if a bit sarcastically, him on his win. Loki and dwarves never really mixed well and Thor found his chance.

"Brother!" he hailed, grabbing the Trickster before he could make his escape. "I hope these fellows aren't badgering you into another bet!" he said. Loki's lips set into a line and the dwarves smiled happily before waving good bye to the Thunderer. They always seemed to like him.

Before Loki could open his mouth to demand that his brother release his hold on his arm, Thor was already leading them through the pressing crowd. He didn't allow any conversation between them, despite the smaller man's protests as he marched single-mindedly to the upper levels which held the royal apartments and were closed off to visitors. The wielder of Mjolnir found an empty hallway and immediately slammed Loki into the wall, towering over him.

If his brother looked any more beautiful than he did now, with lips open and panting, cheeks flushed from their rapid pace, hair askew and eyebrows drawn angrily over bright green eyes, then he was going to burst. Without waiting for a toxic demand from Thor, he quickly drew Loki into a sloppy kiss. To his disappointment, he was quickly pushed away.

"Is this what you want, then?" spit the God of Mischief, scrubbing his lips furiously. "The heat of the crowd getting to you, brother?" he grated when he heard no reply from the blonde god. Thor sighed, keeping the other trapped between his arms. "I have not stopped thinking about you, Loki. About that night. Why is it that you pretend it never happened? That you avoid me at all costs?" he said, anger of his own rising slowly up his body. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his brother in the worst way possible, almost mirroring Loki's own thoughts three months ago.

Thor growled and captured Loki's lips in a searing kiss. The smaller man's mouth opened to protest, only for the Thunderers tongue to dart in with his tongue, eliciting a moan from both. Thor scrabbled to undo Loki's tunic, running his hands across that smooth expanse of skin when he succeeded.

"Thor, please, stop," protested the other god, breaking the kiss. Thor ignored him in favor of flicking a nipple and watching those beautiful eyes close in pleasure.

"Why say what you do not feel," Thor whispered in his brother's ear, slowly grinding their hips together. Loki's eye's snapped open and he saw something in them he could not quite read.

"Stop this," said the God of Magic, a slight plea entering his voice.

"And why is that?" the blonde god was nipping at his throat now, grinding their bodies in a most lewd way.

"Because I cannot," a gasp as a firm hand slid into his pants and grasped his weeping erection.

"We have already done this once before, brother. Do not pretend to be bashful now," was the low reply.

"I said…I cannot!" a burst of green magic threw Thor into the other wall. By now Loki's tunic had been ripped off and his pants were undone, purpling bruises starting to appear on his neck and…it seemed the food Loki had consumed earlier was showing in a slight bulge in his belly. "I cannot, mighty Thor, because I am with-child…_Your_ child!"

…Or not…

* * *

_Ahh, snap Thor!  
_

_Yeah, I'm definitely continuing this... I already have an idea where I want this to go, so goody for you! A quick note: Loki, in my mind, always considers himself a man, even in a female form. Well, actually, not just in my mind but also in Marvel-verse...Before I go off on a tangent, I should just say, thank you for your views/reviews/faves and I'll be changing some things, like the "Complete" status, for example.  
_

_As always, concrit is welcome and your reviews!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	3. Part Three

_It was definitely a good decision on my part to keep going with this! I've been looking at a ton of inspirational material and I've had my copies of the Prose and Poetic Edda's out on my lap...I totally want to continue with this!  
_

_It's really short, but I wanted to pound this out quickly while I still had it fresh in my head  
_

_Thanks for all your continued support!  
_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Three~~**

"I cannot, mighty Thor, because I am with-child…_Your_ child!"

Thor could do nothing but stare at his brother. And say the first, worst thing to come to his mind.

"That…that's impossible!" he said, flinching inwardly when he saw Loki's face take on a fierce grimace.

"Well, it _is_ possible. Go on, tell father. Pretend it isn't _yours_," the green-eyed god spat, re-doing his pants and throwing on his ruined tunic. Every line of his body seemed to contain a rigid fury that only made his every movement that much more appealing.

Before the Thunderer could do or say anything, his brother had stormed off, leaving him still shocked on the ground, his mind floundering like a fish out of water.

* * *

He had a child. By his brother. It was a thought that both fascinated and disgusted Thor. In the back of his mind he _knew_ that Loki had had several children but it was just something he didn't contemplate, like how the Bifrost worked. The first thing that came to his mind once the shock wore off was that his future offspring was being carried by someone as mercurial and slippery as Loki, God of Mischief. He was about to storm off and demand Loki give up the child to someone more responsible when he realized, well, that wouldn't work at all. He needed time to think and something as _fun_ as a feast day was sure to drive any thoughts about his situation clear out of his head. So, to the chagrin of his friends, he retired to his room early. It seemed both Princes were keeping out of sight.

That night, Thor couldn't sleep at all. What was he to do? Who was he to tell? His father? No, that was impossible. All the Aesir and Vanir knew that Odin seemed to hold a particular grudge towards any children sired by Loki, as evidenced by the fact that the man was never allowed to raise, come in contact with, or even _see_ them. Thor never questioned his father but, well, _now_ it was different. Half of whatever Loki was carrying was also his. Or perhaps the All-father would keep them in the realm if he knew…? But another impossibility. Two princes, brothers, would be frowned upon. It wasn't unusual that incest happened in the halls of Asgard, but it never happened between men, even if one of them was a renowned shape-shifter. And another complication would arise: nobody really _liked_ Loki. They tolerated him because he was brother to Thor (or when they wanted a quick fuck). They would automatically assume that Loki was so desperate for attention from his family that he seduced his own brother and purposefully got himself pregnant to form some sort of impenetrable wall around the mischief maker. It was true, the seduction part, but even Thor knew that it wasn't completely true. He had allowed it, he had chased after it. And he knew better than perhaps anyone that if Loki even _ate_ something he shouldn't have, he would swell with children. It was a fatal flaw his brother had and most certainly wasn't his fault.

When Thor came to this realization, he felt more relaxed. In fact, he became a little giddy. Any combination of Thor and Loki would probably produce incredibly strong and cunning off-spring. He slowly fell asleep to pleasant thoughts of hunting trolls with powerful and beautiful sons.

* * *

Loki, for his part, could feel no such peace. He placed a hand on his swelling stomach. He could feel them there, half-formed though they were. There were three of them; the God of Magic knew that much. But he also was experiencing an uncomfortable pain though he was only three months along. It was like some sort of poison flowing through his veins and he quickly rushed to the bathroom and spewed everything in his stomach. It was probably nerves, thought Loki. He could clearly see Thor's stunned and incredulous face in his mind's eye and felt immediately sick again. He needed a plan. Something that would trick both Thor and All-father into thinking he was no longer carrying. His lips curled into a devious smile.

This could work.

* * *

_Like I said, it's pretty short, but I think if I added any more it would have ruined the effect..._

_Also, can you guess who the children are? I'm trying to be subtle, but in the next couple chapters you'll all know!  
_

_Please review and tell me what you think, what I should change/add, etc.!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	4. Part Four

**~~Part Four~~**

The plan wouldn't work unless Odin knew. Not necessarily who the father was, but just that Loki was pregnant. Otherwise, the next phase would be completely useless.

Loki started subtle, slow. Over the next month he made sure to eat a wide range of oddities that he would normally never touch. These included sheep heads and fermented herring, which he pretended to eat with particular zeal. He begged his father to go to Midgard where it was so much cooler and he wouldn't get hot flashes. Then in the next sentence he complained that his feet were feeling swollen. "Subtle" was not exactly used in a strong sense when it came to his thick-headed father.

* * *

It wasn't long before Odin accosted Loki one evening.

"Loki!" said the one-eyed one, glaring at his younger with barely concealed anger. Loki turned to his father, who was stomping down the hallway towards him. It was after supper and the God of Mischief was on his way to his rooms. He waited for Odin to catch up to him with a mask of innocence fixed firmly on his face, though inside he was wondering silently how it took this long.

His father halted in front of him. "Loki, do not pretend to hide this from me, are you-,"

Loki held up his hand. Of course he wasn't trying to pretend, this was all a part of his plan but he really didn't need Odin bearing down on him with his jaw clenched and his hands in fists.

"Yes," he replied to his father as solemnly as he could. Odin seemed taken aback but Loki had a plan and he generally stuck to his plans.

"Well, then," said All-father, "You realize that you will have to remain in your room, do you not?" he asked sternly. Loki nodded. He was expecting this, of course. He smiled and continued on towards his destination.

* * *

Thor found out that Odin knew Loki was pregnant the very next morning. The King of Asgard called his elder son and wife into his chamber to break the news to them. Thor was a little relieved, but also disappointed, when Odin stated that they knew not who the father was. Either way, it didn't matter. Loki was to be kept out of sight until he had come to term and he was also to spend this time in his female form. No one but they and the closest guards were to know.

Thor fidgeted restlessly and asked, "Why all the secrets, father? Why must we keep my brother confined every time he is with-child?"

Odin and Frigga exchanged a glance. They seemed to have an internal battle between them before the Queen spoke to the King, "Odin, if he is to be King of Asgard one day, we must tell him what we know," and her husband sighed. "Perhaps it would be better if you sat down, my son," he said, sighing again and taking one of the opulent chairs for himself. Thor sat and looked confusedly from his mother to his father.

"Thor, you know both your mother and I have the ability to see into events that have yet to come, do you not?" asked Odin, passing a weary hand over his eyes. Thor nodded, now unsure at whether he wanted to hear what Odin was to say. "Well, it has been foreseen that Loki will have three terrible yet powerful children. They will be instrumental to the eventual Twilight of the Gods. One will be a wolf large enough to swallow the sun, and he will be the death of me," here he paused and Frigga took his hand before he continued, "Another will be a huge serpent who will be large wrap itself around the world. One bite from him will cause the death of many strong men. And the third, the most terrible, will lead armies of the dead out of Niflheim. I have done everything in my power to halt these events but since the death of Baldr," again he paused and his wife let out a small sob. Everyone knew that the death of the purest of the Gods was a precursor to the evil that was to come. After composing himself, Odin began again, "Every time Loki becomes pregnant, I fear for our realm. If he ever bears these children and they are born as the monsters I have foreseen, there will be a panic all throughout Asgard. And that, Thor, is why I keep him confined. The future is hazy and I know not when the event will happen or how it can be prevented, but I must try. I only know that they possess a power and cunning the nine-realms have yet to see,"

* * *

Thor lay in his bed chamber that night, mulling over everything Odin had told him in his head. He could not believe it; that his very own brother was instrumental in Ragnarok was inconceivable to him. Yet he couldn't question the wisdom of his parents. He was not the one that could see the future. And there was something else nagging at him in the back of his head. Would it be this time? Could _he_ be the sire to those monsters? He tried to write it off as paranoia, but he couldn't. His thoughts kept coming back to it.

They were subsequently shattered when a scream rose and peeled through the palace. Immediately Thor bounded out of bed, summoning Mjolnir as he did so. He burst out of his room as another scream pierced the silence. Guards were rushing down the hall and Thor grabbed one by the arm and asked him what was going on. "Frost Giants?" he said hopefully, itching for something to take his mind off of his brother. It wasn't to be so, however, when the guard shook his head and gasped out, "The Prince,"

The Thunderer stopped briefly in his tracks but took off again when he heard another unearthly scream. What was going on? he wondered, hefting his hammer higher in the air. The line of guards stopped at Loki's door, almost too afraid to go in. Growling, Thor pushed passed them and burst into the room. In the gloom, he could just make out a female figure with long glossy black hair bent double in the middle of the room. It was Loki in his female form and Thor rushed over to him.

"Brother, what is going on? What is wrong? What's happened?" asked the God of Thunder, placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder. The younger was sobbing into his hands uncontrollably and his green robes were tinged with something darker. "Somebody! Get the lamps!" Thor shouted to the mingling Guards. They immediately hopped to and started lighting the numerous lamps around the room. Thor gasped as he saw dark blood soaking Loki's clothes around his middle. Loki turned to Thor, his eyes shining and grabbed his arms. "Th-thor! I don't kn-know what happened! I-I I just woke up like this!" he shrieked collapsing into the Thunderers arms. He wanted to recoil – blood spilt in Asgard was considered taboo - before he realized that this was his brother, obviously upset and hurt.

"What's going on?" cried Frigga in the doorway, Odin close behind. She gasped as she saw the blood but quickly rushed to her sons. "Mother? Mother! What's happening to me? The pain – what's happened to me?" sobbed Loki. Odin's face flushed, "Get him to the healing room," he ordered to the mingling guards. They seemed to shudder slightly and gratefully relaxed when Thor said, "No, I will take him," before scooping up his brother bridal style and carrying him out of the room.

The three gods sprinted to the healing room. Once they got there, Frigga ordered a bed, warm water, and bandages. She then shooed her husband and son away - though Loki was normally male, in his female form he didn't need the other members of his family seeing him that way as Frigga peeled away the soaked robes to inspect what the damage was.

It wasn't long before the Queen came out, looking slightly relieved. "It seems he has miscarried," she said.

* * *

_The lovely feeling of seeing reviews and faves and follows made me pump this out. And please forgive me if it seems like I'm rushing events along, I just really want to get to the time of the Avengers. This story takes place around 1300 so I really want to get to our era... And I know I may sound redundant, but even in his female form, Loki still considers himself male, and so does everyone else..._

_Can you feel the feels?  
_

_As always, I like reviews like I like cookies and I do so appreciate them!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	5. Part Five

_Okay, this is really short but I wanted to get this out of the way_

_Thank you all to your review and your Loki love! I especially want to thank EvilConcubine (I think you know why *wink*)  
_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Five~~**

"It seems he has miscarried," said Frigga to Odin and Thor. Her hands were covered in Loki's blood which only made her smile of relief that much more gruesome. Odin sighed and ran his hand over his face. Only Thor felt something else. Disappointment rolled through him at the news. After all, whatever Loki was carrying was also his and he couldn't help but feeling like curling up in a corner and sobbing.

It was rare that miscarriages happened in Asgard, but they did happen. Asgardian women, being stronger than mortals, had more blood feeding their children, who would also be much stronger. Normal cuts and accidental blood was not considered taboo, but it was when it was associated with death. Therefore, it was required that the unfortunate women spend some time in Midgard to heal and be away from prying eyes as well as a sort of penance for the blood. After some time around a year, the women returned happier and healthier. It also wasn't completely unusual when a woman decided to abort her child – such as when a warrior was captured by her opposite in battle – but they had the same consequences.

And now, Loki would have to leave Asgard. Thor knew this, but he couldn't help wishing he would stay. He needed to talk to his brother, to offer comfort or to weep silently by his side...anything.

It wasn't long before Odin and Frigga left to their chamber, crisis averted. Thor, however, stayed behind, waiting until the guards and mingling Asgardians went back to sleep. When he was assured no one else was around, Thor pushed open the door to the Healing Room. Inside, his brother was lying silently on top of one of the beds. Loki was still in his female form, pale face looking blankly up at ceiling, the shadows cast by the fire making his face seem gaunt and sallow. When Thor got closer, Loki looked up. The younger smiled briefly and Thor's chest constricted. Even knowing what he knew now, he didn't wish this upon his brother.

"It seems your greatest mistake is rectified, brother," said the God of Mischief placidly. Thor felt like he had been slapped. He had forgotten that he hadn't been…_accepting_ at first. He sighed and sat at the edge of his brother's bed. Loki was dressed now in clean white linen robes, making him look like a strange ghost and accentuating his sharp features more than his usual black and green. Thor sighed again and said, "I had actually been…looking forward…to this child," he said solemnly. Now he looked at Loki and saw briefly a flash of hope light his face before it quickly disappeared behind a calm smile. "You had wished for me to bear your children?" said the younger softly, sitting up to look at the elder. Thor nodded jerkily. They both paused and Thor took his brother's face in his hands. Though he wasn't used to seeing his brother as a female, he could still appreciate the same delicate features and startling green eyes. Gently, he placed a kiss on Loki's forehead, breathing deeply his scent. Come dawn, his brother would have to leave Asgard in his weakened state. But for now, he just wanted to hold Loki until the light became brighter outside.

* * *

A small party waited at the entrance to the Bifrost. Those there included Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor, Odin, Frigga, and Loki still in his female form. Thor noticed briefly that his brother's eyes looked almost manic in the reflected light of the bridge, but it passed.

Loki was dressed in Midgardian women's clothes and he held a staff in his hands. On his back he wore a pack stuffed with medicinal pouches as well as cheese and meat wrapped in oiled cloth and a casket of wine. Despite the sending and the humiliation of wearing something from Midgard, Loki looked almost…pleased. He waved cheerily at his family and Thor's friends before stepping in the dome to greet Heimdall. Thor barely had time to wave before Loki was gone, where his dark shadow had been leaving an imprint on his eyes.

* * *

_See? Really short. Next time we see Loki, it's gonna be in Midgard! Also, the next chapter may be a bit disturbing, but you've been warned!_

_Thank you for your continued support and please review!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	6. Part Six

_I already had most of this pre-written on my computer, so I thought, what the heck? More for you!  
_

___And for those of you who guessed the plan, you are rewarded with a slightly disturbing birthing scene! Yay!_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Six~~**

The landscape is bleak – snow falls but it is harsh and unforgiving, just like the environment. There is a cabin, but it remains unseen as it hugs the icy cliffs of a Svalbard in winter. Despite the freeze, there is a warm light coming from the small storm-windows of the abode. A scream shatters the silence – a scream of pain…and life. It is Loki in the cabin, in a female form. He is lying on a small straw bed in front of a roaring fire. In between his parted legs are the hands of a Jötunn nurse named Angrboda. Loki had found her, banished in this wasteland, a mere week before the pains of labor started. And this is more painful than any birth Loki has experienced before.

When he had left Asgard, he was still pregnant. The blood he had caused was merely an illusion and everyone had fallen for it, as he had expected. It had been almost a full year since he had left, but he had halted the progress of the ones growing inside him with more magic. He didn't want Odin to put together the summer birth of his children with his so-called "miscarriage". And despite Thor's words to him the night he put his plan in action, he couldn't trust his brother. He couldn't trust anybody but this poor Jötunn he had found wandering the land that neither belonged to.

Blood stained the sheets as Loki's head was thrown back in another unearthly howl of pain. The giantess herself was more worried about the blood seeping between his legs with no child in sight. It had already been almost seventeen hours and there was no sign of a child, though Loki's large belly clearly indicated there was. Angrboda wiped the sweat from his brow before she returned her attention to the birth canal. She suppressed a sigh of relief as she saw – but then she had to suppress a gasp of horror. Was that a muzzle? Loki pushed – yes, it was clearly a muzzle. But she wasn't about to give up on the Aes now, especially since he took her in and showed her a kindness she had never seen from their small kind. She murmured "Push, push, you can do it, almost there," before she grasped the head of the strange child and pulled him the rest of the way out as Loki screamed. It was a small wolf – no wonder the birth had been difficult, the awkward face and limbs would have been caught in a human birth canal. But, then again, if the rumors were true, he had birthed an eight-legged horse without the difficulty he had at this time.

The Nurse didn't have time to clean the pup before Loki screamed again. She quickly put him – for the strange wolf was most definitely male – in a small basket that was used to hold wood. She was a giant; she didn't worry about offspring as much as gentler species did. What she saw from the birth canal next made her want to faint. It seemed to be a bloody clear-ish sack. Closing her eyes, she took it and pulled and almost dropped it in disgust as she felt something move within it. When she put it down next to her, it burst and a pale green snake writhed upon the floor in a poisonous-smelling liquid. Angrboda looked at Loki questioningly, and though his eyes were blurry with pain and fatigue, he held out his arms. The nurse scurried to wipe down the two odd children and wrapped them both as best she could in clean white linen. Cleaned, they had a less frightening air about them and could almost be considered cute.

Angrboda was about to collapse in a chair pulled from the small dining table before she heard Loki whisper something in a faint voice. She bent her head to hear him and only barely heard him say, "One more." The giantess felt like she was going to faint. Each child was more monstrous than the last, what would the third child be? A wurm? But her duty called to her and she settled herself once more before the god's quivering legs. It wasn't long before she saw the crown of a pale head. And then a high brow…a nose…a mouth…and the newborn shriek of a normal healthy baby girl. The nurse cleaned the child as she did the other two and quickly swaddled her before she placed the baby at Loki's breast. He clearly had no strength and was on the verge of passing out.

"What are you to name them?" asked Angrboda, the first conversational words of the night. Loki, exhausted as he was, smiled a little. Even with his eyes sunken and unfocused, his pale skin sweaty and bearing birthing fluids, long female hair stuck in tangles – he was a vision of beauty. The giantess didn't notice it until the moment the god showed genuine happiness as he looked down upon the three he bore close to his chest. "I'll call the wolf Fenrir…the snake, his name will be Jörmungandr…and the girl shall be called Hel…or Hella…both, maybe." And then he fainted clear away.

* * *

The next morning the giantess awoke to the sound of the kettle screeching on the fire. She removed it quickly and looked at the bed, pushed back in its original position against the wall. She saw three little lumps in the fabric and went over to the children. The wolf was wrapped around the baby girl and the snake was held in her arms. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen and moved to tuck the blanket closer around them. She jolted upright as she heard the door open and close.

Whipping around, Angrboda gasped. Loki was standing there in his male form and Asgardian finery as if the night before had never happened. In fact, only his brilliant green eyes betrayed his weariness. "Milord, what are you doing up?" she fussed, turning to the kettle again. She was still uneasy around him, especially now that he looked every inch the Prince he said he was. "Angrboda, I have a favor to ask of you," he said quietly to the Jötunn. The giantess paused and turned towards him and nodded. The Prince sighed and went over to the bed, stroking the newborns with a sad look in his eyes. "Can you please raise them for me? Here? I cannot…take them home. I will come by as often as I can, but please, take care of them," tears glittered in his eyes and Angrboda straightened up. All of the stories she heard of Asgardians from her parents involved vicious murderers who were emotionless, but she had never expected what she saw before her. At that moment, she would have pledged anything to Loki, even her life. Her eyes softened as she went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, this I can do. I will raise them well and treat them as my own," she said, smiling down at the god. He looked up and returned her smile gratefully.

With one last look at his children, Loki made his way over to the door. "I will try to come by as often as I can," he said before making his way out into the snowstorm that had started around the cabin. A couple seconds later and the bright light of the Bifrost lit up the windows for a brief moment before the God of Mischief returned home.

* * *

When Loki returned home it had been a year since he had last seen him. Thor saw the Bifrost open and immediately rushed down to greet his brother. Loki was half-way across the bridge when they met. Thor was stunned. His brother seemed to have grown lovelier and yet he seemed grimmer than when they had last met.

"Thor," Loki said, nodding his head briefly. The Thunderer himself just stared at him before gathering him into an embrace. "You are back," he whispered softly in the younger's ear. He held him out at arm's length to inspect him closer. The God of Mischief seemed unaccountably tired yet there was a spark of determination burning in his eyes. "Was it...hard?" swallowed Thor. He didn't know what to say and he had thought his brother would look happier instead of…this.

Loki smiled. Of course it was hard, it was excruciating! he wanted to shout. The poison in his blood seemed to have been building until it became an all-out fire when he went into labor. It was something he had never experienced before and the pain…! It was indescribable. His entire body still ached and the rough hands on his arms only seemed to spark more fire. His only consolation was the look of worry in his brother's eyes. How he wanted to laugh and tell his brother of his deception. Instead, he brushed the Thunderer aside and said, "Of course it was difficult. But I survived, did I not?"

Thor watched his brother walk away for a moment before he followed. Loki's behavior was never exactly the easiest to follow.

* * *

_I'm still debating an whether to do some sort of timeskip but..._

_Some quick notes! You may have seem the word Aes in the story. It's the word used to describe one of the Aesir, which is what Thor and Loki are. And for those of you who know your mythology, you know there is more sad times ahead! (I promise I'll make it to the Avengers time eventually -_-' )  
_

_Thank you for all of your reviews! You guys are helping me get inspired to write more!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	7. Part Seven

_So I've been trying to make a chapter a day...So sorry about 7/25, I was at a memorial service (I live in Colorado, I don't think I need to say more) and feeling pretty crappy. But then my fingers were itching to get a move on today so here you go!_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Seven~~**

It had been six years. Six years of secrecy, but it was perhaps the best of Loki's life.

He used secret pathways to visit his children, but only at night. He didn't need Heimdall watching him sneak down to Midgard. At least at night, though the children were sleepy, the Guardian assumed the Prince was in his bed chamber like everyone else.

The little cabin in Svalbard made Loki feel, for the first time, that he was _home_. Whenever he walked through the heavy wooden door he felt the stresses of the day wear off. There was Angrboda knitting or cooking by the fire. There were his children rushing at him with glee.

Already Fenrir and Jormungandr were easily as large as he was yet they acted like five-year-old Asgardian children, despite their menacing forms. Hella, however, looked like a normal child. She had the same dark hair and light skin Loki had although her eyes were a grey mix of green and blue. She was starting to show an aptitude for magic like her father and would always show him what she could do whenever he came.

After greeting the children and a quick synopsis of their day courtesy of the Jötunn nanny, Loki would tuck the three into bed and sing them lullabies or tell them stories about the realms as they slowly drifted off to sleep. In those moments Loki would feel a stab of emptiness, despite his contentment. The nurse wasn't his wife, nor his lover, and Loki wished he had someone close to share those moments with him.

Several times he was struck with the sudden urge to tell Thor that he had deceived him and that their children were safe on Midgard. But how was he to bring it up? More importantly, what would he say? "By the way, I never miscarried, but don't be too shocked when you see them because the boys look nothing like us and they may or may not be a little dangerous,"? No, he couldn't see that going over very well. Thor would probably take one look at them and run to All-father. Then he would have to go through the same pain he had gone through, only worse. He knew them better than any of his other children, better even than the twins he had sired with that stone-cold Asgardian _wife_ of his. But of course, even with _them_ Odin made Sigyn take them away to the other side of Asgard.

Loki decided against it. Though the secret pained him, though he knew the children would never see the shining towers of Asgard where they were royalty by right, he kept it to himself.

But Loki, the Author of Woes, never lives happily for very long.

* * *

The God of Magic woke in the middle of the night with a deep sense of _wrong_ coiling in his gut like serpents. He listened hard but couldn't hear the sound of the Guards' boots stomping outside his room. Getting out of his bed and putting a robe on, he quickly made his way to the balcony of his room and looked out over Asgard. Everything looked normal, the Bifrost wasn't deployed, and the city seemed steeped in peaceful slumber. Even so, the feeling of great discontentment grew within him. What was going on?

Loki went over to his bed and tried to sleep but his uneasiness didn't leave. In fact, it seemed to grow and suffocate him almost like…_Almost like magic_. He bolted upright and quickly dressed. He remembered tasting this faint tang of magic before, but that was in Midgard. It was as if, realms away, his young daughter was calling out to him. Loki's stomach did a small flip and his bit back the urge to gag. Odin couldn't have found out, he told himself. If he had, All-father would have surely woken him himself.

It wasn't long before the God of Mischief sought out and found the small rent in the air of his room. Barely perceptible and impossible to find without magic, the opening led to the frosted fields of Svalbard.

Loki touched down with a small cloud of powdery snow. In the distance he could see the warm yellow lights of the cabin and the feeling of wrongness pressed down on him. If somehow everything turned out to be okay, he could always pretend he had come early for the childrens' sixth birthday. Any hopes he might have had were dashed as he heard a scream broach the distance and he took off at a run. It was definitely Hel, but he could see no soldiers at the cabin. Or trolls or giants or…anything for that matter. Which only made him run faster.

Reaching the cabin, Loki pushed open the door without ceremony, bursting into a ghastly scene. Jormungandr in his strange slippery voice was trying and failing to calm a blubbering Angrboda. Fenrir was trying to do the same to his sister.

Loki gasped. Hella was covered in blood. It was everywhere and Loki couldn't see right away what was wrong. "What's going on?" he said as loudly as he could over the din, closing the cabin's door behind him. The frost giant took one look at him and fainted dead away as if fearing whatever it was she saw on Loki's face. His sons turned towards him, speaking over each other in an attempt to be the first to tell their father.

"It was terrible, we were sleeping-," started Fenrir, his canine voice low and rough before he was cut off as his brother put in, "And Hella was getting up for a drink-,"

"And then she screamed-,"

"The bed was wet-,"

"We didn't see-,"

Loki held up his hand, studying his daughter. She was holding her left side in a strange way and he softened his expression and moved towards her. She took a step back, still insensible. "Hel," Loki said softly, "What happened?" he asked gently. The amount of blood was disconcerting yet she was showing no sign of slowing her hysterics. He waited patiently and he heard her choke out, "I got out of bed and _it just fell off!_" she shrieked.

Loki took a closer look at his youngest and gasped. He had noticed she was holdering herself strangly but he didn't realize until now there was no _self_ left. In fact, her entire left side – save for her hair – was gone. Only bone and blood remained. Loki had to bite back a gag when he looked over to the bed. It was soaked in crimson but – _dear gods_ – there were organs, muscle, tendon. He wondered briefly how she was still alive but realized that's what the burst of magic that he had felt in Asgard must have been.

"Hella…it's okay…It's okay, my daughter, come here," Loki soothed. She fell into his arms, still sobbing hysterically. He himself felt like sobbing. His beautiful _normal_ daughter had turned into a worst monster than her brothers. He loved them all but _dammit!_ he had hoped one day he and his daughter could have marched into Asgard and shown his father that he hadn't screwed up, that he was perfectly responsible when raising his children. His dreams were dashed as he held onto the half-skeleton girl closer to him and sobbed.

* * *

"My Prince, the King wishes to see you right away," said a guard through Thor's door. The Thunderer groaned but got up. It was the middle of the night, and all though he wanted to ignore the summons, it was probably something incredibly important. Dressing quickly and picking up his hammer, he strode out of his room and down to the Throne Room.

He hoped it was frost giants. He had always wanted to fight one and if they were attacking Asgard, he would have ample chance to slaughter as many as possible. However, when he got to his destination he saw no one but his father and mother, not the legions of warriors preparing for battle.

"Father... mother...what's the matter?" said Thor, hefting his hammer. The look on their faces reminded him of the time Baldr had died.

"The day we have feared has come," boomed Odin's voice, "The birth of Loki's monstrous children has come to pass. It seems he had been raising them in secret, but this we cannot allow. Thor, you and I will go to Midgard. Loki cannot be allowed to keep them,"

* * *

Loki had been expecting them, but it didn't make the hurt he felt when he saw them any less real.

Things were calmer in the cabin. Angrboda had awoken and begged him for forgiveness. He had smiled gently and told her she was not at fault, but with a sly wink he told her she would be if she didn't clean up. She hurriedly went outside with the bloodied sheets to burn them as Loki himself cleaned up his daughter. He tried using his magic to grow back what had been lost, but Hel's own seemed to counteract it. Loki could only make a sort of smoky "skin" that settled over his daughter's left side. It seemed solid enough until she turned her head and a glimpse of what was beneath could be seen. Her eye had grown itself back but she looked in no terms normal. Hella looked as if she were two pieces, light and dark, and they were stitched together. Loki was only glad she hadn't felt any pain, only shock at losing half of her body. She eventually fell asleep tucked into Fenrir's side with Jormungandr curled around them in a thick green circle.

And then he had waited.

Odin was also accomplished at magic, and Loki supposed that's where he had gotten his talent from. Like Heimdall, All-father could see the other realms, but only on his throne. Loki remembered when he and Thor would sit there and watch the worlds slowly revolve. This would have made him feel better, except for the strong waves of magic that had woken him had surely woken his father. Who was probably sitting there watching his every move.

So he hadn't been surprised when he heard a sharp knock on the door. He knew it wasn't the Jötunn, who hadn't come back yet, so he didn't feel guilty at any reluctance he had when opening the door.

"Father," he said. Odin pushed passed him, anger marking the old-man's features. "What had I told you Loki? What had I said? I remember quite clearly telling you to curb your appetites! Do you want to doom us all?" he yelled. Loki flinched and went over to his children who had woken up to find a strange man in armor and with a spear glaring at their father.

"Father, please-,"

"No words from you, Loki! You knew what would come about the next time you…you knew and you still brought the Architects of Ragnorök into existence?" Odin roared, his one eye glowing in his fury.

"Papa? What's going on?" asked Hel, her mismatched features making her look of surprise and fear all the more pronounced. Odin turned and looked at them, a ripple of disgust crossing his features before his anger reasserted itself.

But then _he_ showed up with hammer in hand and the scent of blood in his nose.

Thor was ghastly with that splash of blood on his armor. "The bloody Jötunn has been taken care of," he said to his father. Loki's heart sank. He should have known that Thor would come, that he would see the giantess burning a bloody packet of flesh and do the first thing that came to his brutish head. Suddenly he felt incredibly weary but stood resolutely between his father and brother and his children.

There was a slight pause as Thor took in the sight of the three and the look on his face made Loki's heart sink even further. He should have known that would have been his reaction, but it only seemed to hurt even more when his brother hefted his hammer.

"Thor, father, please don't kill them, please, I'll do anything, just please don't kill them!" Loki tried to protest, tried to calm his father down with soothing words, just don't take away his children, please, _please._ Thor seemed about to say something before Odin cut him off. "It was not my plan to kill them, Loki. You know I couldn't kill my own blood. But they are a danger to us and I am sorry but you cannot be allowed to raise them," said All-father. His face was still angry but his spear lowered and so did Thor's hammer, though the younger did so reluctantly.

Everyone in the cabin was transported in the Bifrost. The three children had a brief, hateful glimpse of Asgard before they were set upon by guards. Their pleas burned Loki and no matter how much he screamed or begged or cried, Odin was obstinate. Fenrir was to be tethered in Asgard, where All-father could keep a close eye on him. Jormungandr was cast into the wide ocean of space on the periphery of the realms where Loki was not to see him. And Hella, because she was so gruesome and so like a corpse, was cast into Niflheim, the land of the dead. As a last gesture of goodwill to ease his youngest son's pain, Odin made her queen of that realm. Loki, meanwhile was to be confined in his room in Asgard for the next ten winters as penance for attempting to disguise the presence of his children from Odin.

And that was only the beggining.

* * *

_You think I'm done? Absolutely not! The next chapter will basically be a synopsis of the next several hundred years as I work my way up to our time and the Avengers!_

_Some quick notes for those who aren't obsessed with norse myth like I am:  
_

_Odin's throne is called Hlidskjalf and anyone who sits there can look out over all realms  
_

_Hel/Hella is incredibly powerful, and the only one that Odin truly fears_

_I think that's it...oh yeah, and review! Your reviews make me go all squishy inside!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	8. Part Eight

_I was reading comic and myth and I thought to myself "I just NEED to get the next part!"_

_As always thank you for the reviews, especially to EvilConcubine for being so awesome and following every chapter :) It's viewers like you who inspire me to keep going (I feel like a PBS commercial).  
_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Eight~~**

He brought them their weapons. They sewed his mouth shut.

He was locked in a chest for three months and starved. They threatened to beat him.

He spoke the truth. They threatened to kill him.

After hundreds of years of putting up with them, he played a prank and released Fenrir from his bonds. How was he to know his son would go on a rampage through the French countryside and become the famed Beast of Gévaudan? Maybe if they hadn't chained him up in the first place and stuck a sword between his jaws, the great wolf wouldn't have caused the destruction that he had upon the unsuspecting Midgardians.

So he put missiles in Cuba, what of it? It was all in good fun, wasn't it? Midgard deserved to suffer as he had suffered there. They caused themselves so much death anyway; it was just a matter of time before they blew themselves up.

But then he turned his attention to Asgard. Didn't they deserve to share some of his pain as well? His disappointment with Thor only increased with the centuries. Thor was strong where he was weak. Thor made a name for himself by wrestling giant beasts with his bare hands and Loki made a name for himself by causing destruction. Thor was called a hero and Loki was called petty. Thor loved attention and women and the lifestyle of an Asgardian Prince, and despite it all, Loki loved Thor. But it made the hate only increase within him.

He hated that he couldn't stop thinking of muscles rippling under bronze skin and blonde hair and that gods-be-damned laugh. He hated that Thor had stopped looking at him with those strangely tender eyes after that night in Svalbard. He hated especially that after a couple hundred years, Thor seemed to forget _everything_ that had happened between them - that he had forgotten that he had unwittingly condemned his own children to a fate worse than death.

Loki's anger escalated to its breaking point when Odin announced that Thor would be king. Inwardly furious, Loki had masked it with a grin and a clap on Thor's back, congratulating him. Despite his pranks, he _knew_ Thor was worse. He did nothing but eat, play stupid hunting games, and bed women. And then his elder brother would chase down any lead he had of a Jötunn out of its realm and he'd slaughter it for sport. So Loki came up with the brilliant idea to crash Thor's party with a little Jötunn gift to the armory.

He'd regretted it after their little escapade Jötunnheim (his father on his _son_ like some common mule made him want to grind his teeth). His brother was banished – fine, let him learn some manners – but more pressing was _himself_. And with the confrontation with Odin, he felt every one of his dams break and the tears wouldn't stop and neither would his anger. At that moment, he wanted to _punish_ his "father" for everything. He surprised himself when Odin collapsed under an angry burst of magic from him. Dammit, he loved the old fool, really. Or maybe he wanted Odin to love him and prove that he wasn't just another filthy Jötunn.

When Frigga made him king, he was elated. He could prove he was an Asgardian and destroy any evidence there might be linking him to Jötunnheim. And then he could set his sights on freeing his children from their purgatory and no one could say anything. It didn't matter that when he turned his gaze on Thor in Midgard that he felt a stab of pain when he saw his brother look at that mortal _in_ _that way_, the way he had once been under. He resolved that he'd do something about her when he destroyed the realm of the Frost Giants. It would perhaps mask the hurt he felt when he realized he himself was the very object that Thor despised above all others.

And then Thor's friends ruined everything when they went to Midgard to find Thor. Perhaps, he thought, he didn't need his brother's love, he didn't need any of it, and something within him snapped and fell to pieces. He summoned the Destroyer and sent the apathetic machine to destroy his brother. But Thor was Thor and of course he triumphed over his slighter, _weaker_ once-brother. And of course Thor had changed into the sort of man that would be king when he came back to Asgard. The part of Loki that broke within him crumbled to dust beyond repair when he saw the place he once held in Thor's eyes replaced by that _woman_. He couldn't stop the tears again, but this time it was because of his self-loathing and because he realized _he would never be good enough_.

The worst part, the part that made him feel completely numb inside were the words he heard from Odin as he and Thor dangled over the abyss of space.

"No, Loki,"

He knew then that it didn't matter what he did, what he said, anything. He was always a disappointment; he had been ever since Odin had discovered that he brought his last three children into this world. In their eyes, he was and always would be the Architect of Ragnarok, the Author of Woes…the God of Evil.

When he released Odin's spear, Gungnir, he welcomed the sudden apathetic calm that closed over his heart. He thought he heard Thor and Odin say something to him or about him, but he wasn't listening. Briefly, he wondered if he would get to see his daughter, all grown up and Queen of the Dead. He wondered what he would say to her or if words would be unnecessary. Would it be all right if he embraced her in front of her dead subjects? Would he beg for forgiveness? What would her voice sound like, after all these years?

* * *

Perhaps he _would_ have died, maybe falling into some star or simply becoming the emptiness around him. But a mad Titan, Thanos had other plans.

"Poor little god, so far away from home. You and I are the same, you know. We've both been banished because we delight in showing our strengths instead of cowering in our weaknesses. Help me…_acquire_ something and I'll make sure you'll never again have to suffer - ever second to those small little mortals," said Thanos the third day he had found Loki adrift in space. Loki nodded. He knew enough about the other to fear and maybe even respect him. He had shared that he had come from Asgard; that he was the rightful king but his so-called family valued those damn mortals more than he. Thanos had smiled. In fact, he knew of Asgard, but he could never set foot there. Which was unfortunate because the nihilist needed something in Odin's own weapons vault.

Loki knew of the Infinity Gauntlet, he even remembered seeing it from time-to-time but he thought it was just another rusty little relic from Odin's past. From what Thanos had said, the gauntlet made one have power over The Soul, The Mind, Time, Reality, Space, and Power. But apparently Odin didn't know of its nature to make one a True God as it sat in the gloom gathering dust. For whatever reason, Thanos wanted it and he promised Loki Asgard if he could deliver it to him. Loki couldn't, however, just stroll into his realm after everyone presumed him dead and the Bifrost gone. No, he needed for someone to _take_ him back. And that was then he had the idea to trail that Midgardian, Erik Selvig. The tesseract would be strong enough to bypass whatever force-field that held back Thanos from Asgard and allow him to take the remainder of his Chitauri warriors to the realm to obtain the gauntlet.

When Loki asked Thanos why the elaborate set-up on Earth instead of just taking the tesseract and going to Asgard immediately after, the purple Titan just smile in that eerie way of his. "Because, little god, I want to give a gift to Death. I want her to know that I am worthy of her affection by sowing her work wherever I tread. Think of it as the first course before the main event," he said. Loki felt chilled, but he quickly brushed it aside. He had heard of Death before. She was an entity eons old yet one that worked closely with his daughter. Which was perhaps why Thanos had sought him out; they both Knew Death. Intimately.

With this powerful ally, no one could stop him. Not even his brother.

* * *

_Haha, no joke about the Infinity Gauntlet, yo! I was watching Thor when I saw it in the background and I totally flipped out! For those of you who know what I'm talking about, pause about 11min5secs in when the Destroyers is incinerating FG's. And for those who want to know more about Thanos or the Infinity Gauntlet, just type into Google and I'm sure you'll get something ;)_

_Also, I hope I got Loki's mood right with the movie...Anyways, we'll be moving to Avengers soon (and I'll have a chapter that does the title proud *wink*)!  
_

_Please review~  
_

_~CAK  
_


	9. Part Nine

**~~Part Nine~~**

The arrogant mortals thought they had the Tesseract under complete control. Loki knew better. Bursts of invisible excess energy came out of it at random intervals and the God of Mischief was there to collect it. The mortals thought they were harnessing the energy with their machines when in fact they only gathered about one-percent of it. Loki, unseen, would gather the rest, shielding and absorbing it with his own magic. He'd then make the journey back to Thanos and present the energy to the Titan. Using some strange means, the purple nihilist compressed the energy, creating a lesser clone of the relic and holstering it on a staff. When it was complete, Thanos' right-hand Chitauri passed the staff to Loki. When he took it he felt as if he had just entered an unbreakable contract even _his_ sly tongue could not break.

Then the next stage was initiated. The Tesseract _felt_ the energy of its clone, and like a sentient being, longed for its missing pieces to re-connect with the whole. With a burst of magic, a portal opened and Loki went through, laughing at how _easy_ this was. The Midgardians really knew nothing! How foolish of them to think they were in control. He showed them how puny they really were but he had forgotten how _obstinate_ they could be. The one with the eye patch had reminded him of his father and of course that damn Erik Selvig had to remind him of his _brother_. It brought him joy when he took control of the scientist's mind as well as his little friend. But like mortals they insisted on stating the obvious, even under mind control. He wasn't _stupid_, he knew the facility was about to implode. It was a message he wanted to send to his father, to Heimdall, to his brother. Look at me, he thought, look at what you have created in your arrogance. Come get me.

* * *

He hadn't slept in several days. The Chitauri had threatened him and he couldn't help but feel the first inklings of fear. He planned; he was excellent at planning and manipulating others to fit his plans, but _what if_ they didn't work? What if Odin himself came to Midgard? What if that man, Fury, never called together that little team of his?

What was even worse, and more pressing, was that _feeling_ was creeping up on him. He hadn't felt it in centuries, and every time it over took him, it got him in trouble. He had plenty of mindless minions around but the thought of a Midgardian touching him made him feel sick. They were ants compared to him, but he couldn't concentrate. He needed to think clearly and he couldn't, not with lust folding itself against his skin. He tried the coolness of the Casket, for he still had it hidden away within his magic, but to no avail.

He dammed his body to Mephisto's Hell and looked around him. There was Selvig, but he remembered he had _taste_ and the older Midgardian was just not his. Then he spotted Barton. He would have to do.

"Barton," Loki called, crooking his finger at the archer. Obediently, the other man came towards him, expression apathetic as he said, "Yes, sir?"

Loki beckoned Barton to follow him away from the crowd of scientists to a more secluded spot in the catacombs. He didn't feel like wiping the memories of all those people. When they were sufficiently concealed, Loki whipped around and pressed Barton into the wall. The other man showed nothing, neither surprise nor fury. Good, thought Loki, this was so much easier than trying to play coy and waste time _seducing_ someone. They all fell under his power eventually, but this wasn't one of the games he used to play. He needed this release and this man would give it to him willingly under the mind control.

Loki hissed a quick order in Barton's ear. "I _need_ to concentrate, Barton. This lust is _burning_ through me. Release me from it," he whispered. The archer's body immediately became more compliant, his hands moving over the taller man's body as Loki pressed his lips against Barton's. He vaguely registered that there wasn't that frenetic _burn_, but it would do.

Barton was strangely good at this. But then again, when it came to this God of Sluts, every man became a master as if Loki unlocked their need to please him. The archer slammed the god into the opposite wall, sucking and nipping at his lips. Loki in turn wrapped his arms around Barton's shoulder and brought their hips together. He noted that Barton was smaller than him and stockier than…He attempted to drown out that thought before he could finish it by grinding his hips against Barton's.

The archer groaned softly as Loki's deft fingers undid his trousers, stroking him through the material. The god undid his own pants and shimmied them down slightly while wrapping his legs around the other man, Barton's strong arms holding him up against the wall. "_Enter_ me," he hissed, nipping at the smaller man's ear. Loki whimpered as the archer slammed the god's hips onto his erection. This burn was exactly what Loki desired; no preparation, hot and quick and without any emotion attached. Except the emotion burst through him anyways and Loki realized he was sobbing silently onto Barton's shoulder.

He dimly realized he had climaxed without satisfaction and with couple more thrusts into Loki and Barton was grunting his own completion. This man could barely give him what he needed, and he certainly couldn't give him what he _wanted_. He wanted bronzed muscle, he wanted power, he wanted to run his hands through blonde hair and drown in his own screams. Barton pulled out of Loki and the god released his hold on the archer, pulling himself together as the other man waited for the next order with labored breath. With hardly a twitch of magic Loki cleaned and did up their pants while simultaneously wiping Barton's memory of the event. He in no way wished for the man inside the archer to _remember_ his weakness.

"Sir?" asked Barton. Loki waved him away and slowly slid down the wall with his head in his hands.

* * *

Loki remembered his encounter with Barton when Thor grabbed him out of the aircraft, all rage and Thunder. He swallowed thickly when he inhaled his brother's scent and was grateful for the force Thor used when he slammed his younger brother into the ground. It reminded Loki that he had a mission and this sentimentality was clouding his head. But then the Thunderer had to cradle his head in those large hands and give him _that_ look as if he remembered a time when everything was so different. But when he said "our father" he broke the spell. Anger welled within Loki and he stopped his so-called brother's words. He had no father.

* * *

The first phase of the plan came to pass. As he predicted, the Avengers "defeated" him. His heart almost stopped when that man in the suit, Stark, came close to figuring everything out. So he tossed him out a window. Besides that and his own weakness, everything proceeded flawlessly. Well, his entire body ached from the force of that damned green beast, but it was a small price to pay. He had also expected the muzzle, Vartari, to be placed over his mouth, the pins closing over his lips just in case he decided to rip the thing off. His father was more of a fool than he thought, then, if he thought he needed to _speak_, but it was no matter. His pain was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Loki fought back a smirk. Every twitch of his lips caused small tears, but it really was just too _funny_. As he grasped the holder containing the Tesseract he anticipated the look on Odin's face when he showed his "father" that he wasn't defeated. Not even close.

* * *

_'OTL __Please don't kill me with the ClintxLoki! My OTP is ThorxLoki but I felt that Loki's nature couldn't just change so...yeah...I realize I'm moving pretty quickly but I want to get to the good stuff. I've already written the next part before this story even came into being so expect an update real soon!  
_

_As always, please review!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	10. Part Ten

_So now we're getting to the part I've been rushing to get to! This starts the beginning of the main storyline (sorry it took so stinking long!)._

_I'd already written most of this before LGoS even came into being, so sorry if it's a little redundant! (this story was originally a one-shot, after all!)  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Ten~~**

Loki waited in a small anti-chamber leading off of the great hall. The muzzle, Vartari, clung to his flesh and it became steadily colder as time went on. For whatever reason, Odin was gathering all of the Aesir, Vanir, Men, and Alfs to watch and hold over Loki's trial. Perhaps it was because his false-father wanted all of his one-time enemies to hear the verdict. Or maybe it was because All-father had a flair for theatrics, just like the God of Magic. When one thought about it, they were two sides of the same coin. They were both practiced in the Art, they both frequented the realms in disguises, and both were exceptional liars…Loki would have scoffed had he the mouth to do so.

The din from outside grew louder and Loki closed his eyes. He knew Odin had brought his wife, Sigyn, to this – this – whatever it was. He hadn't seen her in centuries, not since they both expressed their mutual desire to live without each other. She took the twins, Nari and Narfi, and went to live clear on the other side of Asgard, and she would have done so even if the All-father had not requested her to. Sigyn was never far from them, which probably meant the boys were here, too. Loki's heart sank. Was his true family, his blood family, to witness this shame? Whatever punishment the citizens of Asgard were to give him, he was sure it would be brutal. The last time he wore the muzzle – was it not because he had given the Aesir and Vanir gifts? Was he not locked in a chest for three months, left to starve, only to be released and threatened by his brother? Had he not sacrificed himself enough for these people? Anger quickly replaced his shame. Whatever punishment he was to have, it would only reinforce the feeling of alienation and hate he felt towards his so-called family. He could only imagine what punishment they would give him out of hate than out of their so-called love.

The door opened and shut, letting a burst of noise flow into the small room before it became muffled once more. Loki didn't have to look up to know that Thor, God of Thunder, was here. There was an awkward silence as Thor stood, his arms hanging by his sides and Mjölnir held loosely in his hand. If Thor wanted a chance to stare smugly at Loki, the other god wasn't going to let that happen. Loki snapped his head up to look at his once-brother and threw him the hardest glare he could. Thor seemed to inwardly step back, yet his face remained impassive. "I told you that you should have let this madness go," said the Thunderer, his tone deadpan, for once betraying nothing. Loki would have scoffed, or done an approximate eye roll, but Thor gripped his arm forcefully, blue eyes suddenly full of emotion. "You've brought this upon yourself," he said. Loki felt taken aback. Was it so terrible that the scourge of the Jötunn quailed at the mere thought? Loki couldn't help but catch some of Thor's fear.

Gently, with his arm still gripping the other man's, Thor coaxed Loki to his feet. "I'm so sorry," he whispered before leading the God of Mischief out the door. The crowd waiting outside immediately fell silent and parted before the two. Two great columns of people stood before the Throne of Asgard in a grim parody of Thor's coronation. Although this time, the adoring looks were replaced by those of disgust, hate…even fear. No one spoke a word. Loki glimpsed Sigyn toward the front, a black veil over her head and their tall sons flanking her on either side. Besides them, he saw another son of his by a different mother - Vali. All four stood rigid, aware that glares were thrown at their backs. Still, Nari – or was it Narfi – gave their father a small, queasy smile. A part of Loki returned to shame as he thought of how hard his family must suffer by their fellow citizens because of him. But who could blame the god? Every child he'd ever had was subsequently taken from him. He never had a chance to act like a real father to any of them… except for three of which he kept a secret for as long as possible.

Thor pulled him to a stop before Odin's throne, Hlidskjalf. Seeing the grey-haired god himself redoubled Loki's fury and hate at the aging man, fueled by the memory of the night his children were cast away from him. He could hear their distant pleads, echoing through almost nine-hundred years of time.

"Loki Laufeyson, you stand here accused before the peoples of Asgard for threatening the Nine Realms with cold-blooded war and destruction," Odin's resounding voice penetrated deep into Loki's core. He looked up at his so-called father and threw every emotion he was feeling into eyes that pierced Odin's one. The King seemed to flinch slightly, but powered on, "You've known for centuries what your punishment was to be the next time you threatened the worlds with death,"

Loki flinched. No, not that. That wasn't part of the plan… He'd forgotten the time he released his son, Fenrir from his bonds. How was he to know that his son would become the famous Beast of Gévaudan in France? How was he to know that Fenrir would take his revenge for so many years of imprisonment by going on a rampage? And Odin threatened him – how could he have forgotten? – with the worst punishment the All-father could think of.

Loki could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He wanted to turn towards his human sons, to his wife and yell "Run! Run now while you still can!" but he couldn't, not with this cursed thing over his mouth and Thor still at his shoulder. He felt weak; he wanted to faint, to throw up. Not that, not that.

"You are condemned to be chained with the innards of your sons, and a poison snake is to be fastened over your head; blood cannot be spilt here, but your pain will be shared with that of your victims. This was the punishment decided upon many years ago at that past transgression and it will be enacted out before you commit your next," boomed Odin, his voice echoing in every corner. Thor's grip on his arm tightened. "I'm so sorry, I tried to warn you, I really did," said the Thunderer. _And why did you say nothing,_ thought Loki, a feeling of queasiness clamping down on his throat and stomach. Everything seemed to whirl around him and he couldn't find balance, couldn't –

"You will do _no such thing_," echoed a voice right back at Odin. Loki recognized that voice, but it had been so long, he really couldn't be sure…

"You will leave my half-brothers be and you shall release my father to my care," said Hel daughter of Lopt, the sly one, Queen of the Dead and standing in Asgard where she really wasn't supposed to be at all.

All turned to stare at her.

* * *

She could almost be considered beautiful. She had the same fine features in her face and figure as her father and, to Loki's chagrin, Thor's full lips. She even had that same angry expression that Thor had. Yet all of this came second to the startling contrast the light and dark halves her body made. Her right side was the same alabaster as Loki's, if tinged a slight corpse-like blue hue gained from being amongst the dead. Her left side was the same dark grey color he remembered even if it did knit seamlessly together with her other skin when it had not centuries earlier. A mirage of bone could be seen whenever she moved, almost like those Midgardian cards whose image changed depending on the angle. Even her wavy raven hair falling to her waistline took a back seat to the fearsome duality of her skin, all the more frightening when it was combined with that frightening look on her face. Loki noticed she wore a smoky grey dress that seemed to flow in an invisible wind and she wore nothing on her feet.

Silence rang oppressively throughout the hall as Hel stepped forward. The crowd opened for her as she made her way to the front of the great room, stopping at her father's shoulder though she did not turn to look at him. Loki felt as if a vice was closing over his heart. There was her true father on his other side, glaring at her as if the was some common monster. Still, he kept his mask rigid on his face and for once glad that Vartari clamped his lips shut before he could blurt out anything stupid or compromising.

"What, in the nine-realms, are _you_ doing here?" rasped Odin. Fear was plain on his face and Loki could have wept. Hella was the only one Odin truly feared, possibly because he _knew_ that when he died there would be no Valhalla and he would have to answer to her and she would not make the experience pleasant. In fact, she was looking at him as if he were a bug trapped beneath her feet. "I have come, _grandfather_," she spit out the word with menace, "To bargain for my father's freedom and the freedom of my half-brother's," she said. Still she did not look at Loki but he felt her scoot protectively in front of him as the two gods glared at each other. Nobody seemed to breathe and the silence stretched on.

Odin shook his head to clear it and said, "And why would I do this? I have warned Loki and he knew the consequences. He has even brought other worlds into his fight with Midgard, compromising our peace and security within the realms. And you ask me to release him to you so that he may languish without learning his lesson? I think not."

Hella looked at Odin peacefully though Loki felt his heart sink. He _had_ hoped he would get off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. But, foolishly, he remembered he was comparing himself to precious Thor. Of course his punishment would have been worse than his.

Hel's voice broke his thoughts. "What if I compromised with you All-father? Let my son have him for one year. I'm sure that that is more than sufficient as a punishment," she said. Gasps and murmurs broke out in the crowd and Loki felt sick. The only child his daughter had created with her broken body was a being they called the Legend Snake. It was a serpent about as long as he was tall yet it looked like a twisting silver ribbon. Everyone feared it, not because of its mother, but of what it could _do_. It entered through the skin of its victims causing an enormous amount of pain. Not only that, but it also bound the soul to flesh and ate away any magic they might have had. There was no way to escape that pain, not even death. The victims would eventually go mad and they would even mutilate themselves in desperate attempts to get it out. But, being somewhat smoke, it was impossible to escape. And no one, not even a god, was immune to it, save its mother.

Loki felt himself start to quake but tried reasoning with himself. It was only a year and he was an immortal being with a stronger constitution than if he was a Midgardian. His sons would be spared from being unfairly forced to share in his fate and he wouldn't have to suffer the pain until Ragnarok.

Odin looked from Loki to Hel and finally nodded. Dimly, the God of Mischief registered Thor's fingers digging into his arm. Hella bowed, if a bit sarcastically. "Then I shall begin right away,"

* * *

Loki, Hel ,and Thor wait in the same room Loki had spent his time in before his fate. When the door shut, his daughter rushed at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Papa, but I had to do something! I couldn't stand by any longer and watch you destroy yourself," she said, her voice losing its harsh edge as she released the pins on Vartari, taking it away from his face. He smiled weakly, a bit of blood trickling down his chin and he brushed it aside. Even though he had not seen her, he knew she was fiercely loyal to her blood relatives, even Sigyn. He supposed she had a hand in his earlier punishments as well.

And then she surprised him when she said, "I know of what it is you are trying to do here. Though we reside in different bodies, Death and I are one and the same. We both know what it is that Titan is after and I cannot allow you to…" she paused and gulped. Loki felt shock course through his body and threw a glance in Thor's direction. The Thunderer seemed to have gained some ounce of respect at least as he let father and daughter speak to each other as he watched at a distance. Loki turned back to his daughter. "I don't have a choice, Hel. Thanos told me about that Infinity Well of Death's. And if you were watching me through it then you would know about his _threats_," he bit off. He was surprised when Hella smiled sadly at him. "Thanos is so obsessed with Death, I'm sure I could work something out. I just want your safety, Papa," she said, laying a hand over his chained ones.

She stepped back and turned to Thor. Hate and fury etched the lines of her body as she looked at him. Loki briefly regretted not telling her about the Thunderer; it pained him to see such enmity in her gaze towards her true father. The feeling passed quickly as he figured Thor deserved it. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. Thor stepped closer to them.

"Well, let's get started," said Hel.

* * *

_Hel all grown up! I really dislike the Marvel version of her, so this is my own imagining of what she'd be like. And I made up the Legend Snake; I just wanted something terrible to happen to Loki so I could explore ALL THE FEELS! A quick note: Vartari is the name of the thong the dwarves used to sew Loki's mouth shut and I thought it was too much of a coincidence with the muzzle...Anything else?...Uh Loki and Sigyn's children confuse me. The names Nari/Narfi are often put together so I don't know if it's one person or twins so I just made them twins...I also wrote this chapter to the songs Set the Fire to the Third Bar by Snowpatrol and My Medea by Vienna Teng (the second one definitely fits the overall mood, I think)...I think that's all?_

_Anyways, please review! It honestly makes me so happy to see them I can't help but start writing the next chapter!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	11. Part Eleven

**~~Part Eleven~~**

They had brought him to the lowest point in the palace. There were no dungeons in Asgard, but if there were prisoners then they were quickly married to the citizens; it was hard to harbor revenge against your own family. Nevertheless, the room the Guards shoved Loki in was small, dark, cramped, and out of the way. It didn't stop his screams from reaching even the highest chamber, however.

The first day was terrible, but bearable. His daughter had supervised initially, whispering apologies in his ear as his soul and skin seared with pain. Tearfully, she went back to Niflheim after that; the dead couldn't be left unsupervised for long. Then they had dropped him in the cell. The bastards didn't even lock it whenever they came to give him food and water and take him out to relieve himself. Truthfully, he was using everything he had to stand up straight. It wasn't long for the screams to come, and scream he did with every fiber of his being – or at least what wasn't set on fire by the spawn of hell creeping through his veins.

The agony was extraordinary. It felt as if his skin was peeling, layer by layer, from bone, muscle, and sinew. He could feel the Snake burrowing deeply within his body. He could feel it squeezing his soul of every drop of magic, sipping it up every time his reserves replenished. Any touch he received left him feeling raw. Pretty soon, despite himself, he forgave the guards for treating him so roughly to and from the privy. He could hardly stand and their rough hands held him up – they were the point of sanity in his hazy mind that he could focus on. All reserves vanished and he even stripped himself of any clothes they tried to put him in, the material making him want to howl.

Loki withdrew into his mind, imagining whatever he could to keep himself from pleading for forgiveness from All-father. He imagined scenarios where he was King of Asgard and of making Thor and Odin bow piteously before him. They soon lost the flavor they once had, however, and it was harder and harder to block the pain. At first the god tried counting the days but gave up as they rattled and banged on his bruised soul as they stretched endlessly. He never would have admitted it, even in that fog of agony, but Thor became his salvation.

The Thunderer never actually came to see him, but it was the mere thought of the Wielder of Mjolnir that kept Loki vaguely sane. He imagined their childhood, the simple days before they had discovered sex or blood and where everything was innocent. Even then, the god was known for his tricks, but he was almost never alone when playing them out. Thor was always there, either helping our watching amusedly from the side-lines. He remembered one time where they hid under the table at a special feast that Odin had thrown for the Einherjar, or the Men of Valhalla. They tweaked toes and unlaced boots or tied them together, tugging on hems of tunics or swapping helm's. They had gotten in such trouble and both brothers had tried to look their sorriest as they apologized to the warriors but when they had been detained to the room they had shared at the time, they couldn't help laughing and falling over each other in mirth.

With a slight zing, Loki remembered the day they started drawing apart. Loki, out of jealousy, had challenged his brother to a dueling match. Then, Thor was indisputably the best warrior among the young Aesir. There was Odin, beaming at his eldest son with such pride, his youngest burned inside. He had never gotten that look from his father and stood up before those assembled in the training yard that he would challenge Thor and win with no weapon but his fists. He was surprised when Odin encouraged them to fight each other. His brother set down his own weapon, a spear before Mjolnir chose him, and armor as Loki donned his own. It made him grate his teeth that Thor was so confident without it that he ran at his brother. Thor easily knocked him down. Again. And again. Laughing, Thor told Loki not to get up as Odin clapped him on the back. All-father said something about how nice it was to have such a strong son, and Loki's vision went red. Furiously, he hurled a sphere of energy at his brother, knocking him clear across the other side of the dusty field. The other gods set upon him in their own anger – how dare Loki cheat and use magic? How dare he do so as Thor's back was turned? That night he had moved out of their room though Thor said it was all in good fun.

It was just as well that Loki had left. Both boys were in their teenage years – or the Asgardian equivalent - and had started taking partners to bed. Loki went so far as bedding everyone Thor had, just to prove to himself that in this, at least, he was better than his brother. He even invited Sif to his chamber about a week after she had married Thor and was surprised when she hadn't refused.

It was around that time it was when Loki started feeling that ache within him. He tried to get rid of it at first with mischief, and then with sex. Even when Odin forced him to marry that frigid bitch, Sigyn, it did nothing to curb his appetite. In his dark cell, reeling with shudders of pain, he remembered what had briefly cured him and howled with laughter. How ironic the man he wanted to hate the most was the one he would give anything to love and be loved back.

Loki choked back tears as an inferno burnt its merry way through his body. It was ironic, in a way, that he had cried more in these past few years than he ever had in his life. But they always dried up. Loki cried but briefly.

* * *

Everyone breaks to the Legend Snake, in the end. Loki vaguely recalled light seeping under the door of his cell. The light – thrown from the passing torch of a guard – seared him and his mind. The only thoughts he could think after that were just _get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!_ With cracked fingernails, he dug under his skin. He could _see_ the slippery silver form of the Snake, but he couldn't catch it. It evaded him and he gave up trying to grab it under his skin in favor of ripping apart his own body with his nimble fingers. Loki could feel his throat going raw and realized he had been screaming, but it didn't matter. Any pain after that went unfelt as he tore at himself, those once-intelligent eyes gripped in a mad fervor. He heard the heavy door of his cell open before it was closed swiftly and heavy boots running away. He agreed with the guard. When the snake was released from his carcass, he wouldn't want to be anywhere in the vicinity, either.

* * *

"Odin!" shouted a guard. It was dinner-time and the guards usually knew not to disturb the King during his one moment of peace. The other guests tittered when the poor man tripped as he tried to bow while walking, but Thor rushed over to him, leaving his roast on his plate. If Volstagg ate it, then so be it. The guard looked at him gratefully, white faced as he took the proffered hand and continued to Odin, who was waiting patiently and tensely at the head of the table. The guard knelt before All-father and gasped out, "Y-your son – the Prince – he-he…there's _blood_ everywhere sir!" he gasped. Odin and his eldest son exchanged a glance. Could Loki have escaped and killed one of the guards? It seemed to be an impossibility. At night one could catch Loki's mad screams if there was no wind around.

The king, followed closely by Thor and several others who jumped up from the table when they heard the news, headed down to the lowest reaches of the palace. When they entered the corridor Loki was housed in, Thor was momentarily floored. It was gloomy but he could have sworn he smelled the scent of blood and madness coming from the door at the end of the walk. There was no evidence of the red viscous fluid, or that there was anything wrong at all. The crowd, headed by the two royal men, quickly came up to the door. The other guard there was fine, though his face was also pale and queasy just like his companion who ran to open the door for the King.

No words were said as the heavy door swung inwards. There was no sound within, but when the guard lit the torch, there was a collective gasp. Loki sat in a puddle of his own blood, his fingers were covered in it and deep furrows ran the length of his naked body. His eyes where open and sightless, though when Thor swept down to kneel next to his brother he checked to see if he was breathing. He was, but shallowly and he lay unmoving even as his elder brother brushed raven hair from his face. There still was no movement as Thor picked up the other god, the crowd and Odin parting silently before him as he made his way to the healing room. There was no hint of silver under the blood. The one-year contract had expired.

* * *

"Thor," said Odin quietly from behind him. Thor didn't look up but kept bandaging his brother as best he could. Loki's sightless eyes continued to stare above him, seeing nothing as he let the other man tend to him. All-father placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and the younger sighed and looked at his father, already guessing what he was going to say. Odin saw pain in those blue eyes, but it didn't –couldn't – stop him from what he had to do. "He cannot stay here, Thor. You know the law," he said, and Thor nodded. He'd been expecting it but still. There was obviously something wrong with Loki, as if a candle had been snuffed out in his mind. He couldn't let his brother go to Midgard in this condition, especially when some part of him felt guilty. He had brought Loki back to Asgard, hadn't he? He had held him down when the Snake had inserted itself into Loki's skin, hadn't he? "Father," he said slowly, "If I may, I wish to go there…with him," Odin nodded slightly. Even he knew it would be certain death to send his adopted son down in his condition.

Thor had a steadying hand on Loki's back as they waited at the entrance of the new Bifrost. While Hel had been in Asgard, she had brought many of her undead servants to rebuild the bridge. Her only explanation was that it was so her father could come see her whenever he wished. Thor wasn't sure if Odin would allow it, but his father made no protest as days later a gentler Bifrost lay at its proper place at the edge of the physical bridge. It was also stronger in the sense that it would no longer break – until Ragnarok, of course.

Heimdal readied the bridge as Thor coaxed his brother forward. Loki was still unresponsive and only moved when Thor led him gently. He ate and went to the bathroom on his own, thankfully, but other than that he was a shell of his former self. He wouldn't even dress himself and Thor gave up trying to figure out the difficult arrangement of Loki's usual clothes, instead getting him in his pants, boots, and a long sleeved green shirt. Thor only hoped his friends would help him try to heal his brother's obviously fractured mind, perhaps even the deep scratches that ran over Loki's pale form.

The gatekeeper signaled he was ready and Thor stepped to the Gate with Loki at his side.

* * *

_I know, I'm a terrible person but can you feel the feels? Yup...I didn't update this weekend, I was so freakin' tired. I recently got a job as a ranch-hand (and I have never in my life worked on a ranch) and I was the only one working Saturday. And then yesterday I was recovering but today(night) I decided to get my butt into gear and write this!_

_Also, you may have noticed I changed my Penname. I was tired of it and no longer was really into the thing I got it from...But I didn't feel like changing the initials so...yeah...there you go. There may be some mistakes but I'm too tired to deal with them right now...maybe tomorrow...  
_

_As always, please review!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	12. Part Twelve

_And because I feel guilty, another one for you!_

_~CAK_

* * *

**~~Part Twelve~~**

The brothers touched down in Midgard about five miles west of Puente Antiguo. Thor had made sure Jane had returned to the small town with Heimdall before they left Asgard. He figured Jane had never actually _met_ Loki and would harbor no feelings of vengeance towards him, especially in his current state. Eventually he planned on making contact with the Avengers to enlighten them on the situation, but the Midgardian woman was his first stop.

"Sit for a bit, brother," Thor said gently, leading Loki over to a patch of desert ground bereft of pointy rocks. He was content to wait there. Despite the Bifrost no longer being able to destroy a planet, it was still bright and incredibly obvious. If Jane was as obsessed with waiting for him as Heimdall had said, then she wouldn't have missed the event.

Thor breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted a pair of headlights heading towards them in the distance. When he judged the tell-tale van to be about half a mile away, he gently hauled Loki up from his seat on the ground. "This woman can help us, Loki. She can get us Midgardian clothes and a way to contact someone who can help you," he said gently. He wasn't sure why he was telling his brother this. Perhaps it was because he wanted to see some reaction from his brother; he remembered the way Loki had spit out "_that woman_" when they had fought two years ago. He was disappointed when he saw not a flicker in Loki's green eyes and he sighed. He should never have let this happen to him. Thor was under strict instructions from Odin not to see him, but he was no stranger to breaking the rules. What was the worst that could have happened, really? Even Sif agreed that Thor was much more responsible than he had been.

The van came closer. Thor wasn't used to cars, but he was pretty sure there was so much speed you were allowed to put on a vehicle before it burst into flames. He flinched a little as the van made its uneasy way over the rough desert terrain and remembered getting hit by it. He could only imagine what it was like to be _inside_ it and with a Midgardian body to boot. Even as mortals, Asgardians were extremely tough and he readied his hammer. He didn't want to leave Loki, but if the vehicle decided to upend he would have to make sure Jane was all right. He relaxed when it came closer and he saw Jane's face reflected in the moonlight. He also saw Darcy in the passenger's seat clutching the dashboard as if her life depended on that piece of plastic to protect her from Jane's zeal.

Thor couldn't help but smile. Here was the woman he…well, he wasn't sure he could say the 'L' word, but he was sure he had a desire to protect her. The van was hardly twenty feet from them when she slammed on the brakes, an explosion of dust momentarily blinding the Thunderer. "Thor!" Jane called excitedly, running out of the vehicle, just remembering to unbuckle her seat belt before running to the god. He laughed and stepped forwards, gathering her in his arms and kissing her back fiercely. They broke apart when they heard Darcy cough, and certainly not from the dust still in the air. "It's really great to see you again, but could you maybe call ahead first? I seriously thought I was going to get killed," she said and Thor noticed she had her taser in her hand and smiled at her before releasing Jane and giving her a hug. He smiled fondly at both women.

Jane stuck her tongue out at Darcy – who had no problem flipping her off right back – and said to Thor, "So, what brings you here? I mean, I heard you were around a year ago and I seem to remember a certain promise that was never kept," she smiled at him. Thor's heart constricted as he remembered Loki who was still standing where he had left him, barely blinking in the glaring headlights. "I'm sorry that this is not a…personal visit, Jane, but I have come for your help," he said, taking Loki gently by the arm and bringing him forwards, "This is…I will not lie to you Jane, but this is my brother, Loki," Jane frowned at them, looking from the dark-haired man to the blonde. "Right, he wasn't the one that sent that thing to kill you last time you came to New Mexico, was he?" Darcy said, hefting the taser in her hand. Thor winced but continued his hold on his brother's arm. "In that you are correct, my friend," he said, "But there is something…wrong…with him. I need help, _your_ help," here he paused and looked pleadingly at both women. Jane quailed but Darcy still looked unconvinced. Thor sighed. "I think it would be more comfortable at your residence?" he asked. With the light of the headlights, Loki looked more ghastly; his wounds stood out against his pale skin and the shadows under his eyes seemed to expand. Thor looked at Darcy, who was obviously not enthusiastic about having the man responsible for blowing up her town in their midst. He let out a sigh of relief when she nodded and led his brother over to the van.

* * *

Thor, Darcy, and Jane sat at the small table in the old restaurant. Thor had changed into the Midgardian clothes he had the last time he had come here. There was nothing small enough for Loki so he lay asleep on a cot out of the light. It came as a relief to the Thunderer to see his brother's eyes close instead of the eerie empty stare he had so recently gained. And though his brother had let out a noise of discomfort as he went to lay on the hard little bed, Thor's heart lightened significantly at the sound. It meant something of Loki was coming back. But now he had some explaining to do - primarily why he had come to Midgard with the person hell-bent on destroying it. Jane made coffee and the women sat at the table looking at Thor expectantly.

"There is…a…creature among my people. It is called…the Legend Snake. It binds itself to a person and…feeds off of them, I think. When it binds it enters through the skin physically, but also into the soul…It is like a poison when it enters its victims…the screams," Thor paused and ran a hand over his face. He would never forget the sound issuing out of Loki's throat, and he was several miles above him in the palace! He looked over at his brother's sleeping form before continuing. "But because it also enters the soul it…prevents it from departing the realm of the living. Its victim literally lives in a state of living hell and they usually…go mad. It is not like regular torture where the tortured gets a break when his…imprisoner…gets tired. It is a permanent state of being," he stopped briefly, "It was not his original sentence, but… Anyways, it matters no longer. My brother has been…put through this and his mind has gone. He…blood is not allowed to be spilt in Asgard so he must be sent here. I came as well because I need help. I need to help him from this," he said, sighing heavily. Gods preserve him, if the guilt did not kill him, Loki most certainly would. It was never a question for Thor that he would get better. If the slighter god did not…It wasn't even imaginable and Thor pushed the thought out of his mind.

Jane and Darcy sat for a minute, absorbing. Finally Jane said, "He's probably going through shock right now, assuming he isn't faking it. Don't look so shocked, Thor, it might be a possibility. But if he _isn't_ faking it, this state he's in might be permanent. I recommend giving him a brain scan," and with Thor's questioning look, "To see if there's any activity. Right now it looks like he's in a walking coma and there might be brain damage. I don't have the technology here but…" she faded off and Thor returned to brooding in his coffee. Suddenly, he said, "Stark. I need to get him to Stark,"

Both women looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "Wait wait wait," said Darcy, "Are you talking about _Tony_ Stark? A billionaire with enough security to literally destroy a city?" she asked incredulous. Thor nodded glumly, "We've met," and he sighed. He couldn't think of anyone else who would have the technology to look at his brother's brain, but the thought didn't please him in the slightest. It would be like asking an Asgardian – and his people have actually _seen_ the brighter side of Loki's personality. He had no choice, though. He wanted to help his brother get better as soon as possible and he knew that if Stark could build a heart in a cave, then he could probably help Loki's mind.

* * *

There are two aspects of a soul. The first is the one that powers the body and holds memories of past lives etched into it, but not necesarily access to the conscious mind. The second part, the mind aspect, is self-aware and holds the projection of "self" in it. It is not needed to power the body but it is necessary for personality and thought. It was this part of Loki that went to Helheim.

When the contract expired, the Legend Snake departed from his body, though with Loki's self attached to it. He felt lighter than he ever had in his entire life without the part of himself that tied him to his body and burdened him with those pesky base instincts like "want" or "need". And really, the journey wasn't so bad. It wasn't as gloomy as he had imagined. It turns out the path is only as terrible as what you make of it. He felt as if he was strolling through tall evergreens, their warm scent enveloping him.

He didn't expect the giant pitfall, Fallandaforad, open before him until it was too late. But then he laughed at himself. He was dead, wasn't he? There was no such thing as "too late". He put a foot out into the abyss and set it down as if there was solid ground there. He supposed the threshold was so that the living could not accidentally wander into Niflheim. Of course, Sleipnir had cleared the abyss, but probably only because Hella allowed it.

Whistling softly, Loki crossed the gaping emptiness. It wasn't long until he saw the enormous blue-grey gates and dwelling of his daughter. Loki entered Eljudnir, her hall, behind a long line of people. Bypassing them – he was her father he didn't need to wait – and came up to her throne. Hel looked away from a woman complaining about some foolish thing, and turned to her father.

She got up and went to embrace him, a sad smile on her lips.

* * *

"Papa, it isn't that I don't like seeing you, but you do realize that you are still 'alive'?" asked Hella. Loki looked away. They were in her private dining hall. It was lined with countless doors – the place seemed to be made of them, thought Loki – that lead to other chambers that were and weren't Hel's. He was surprised when he had seen other Gods of Death in Niflheim. When he had asked Hel why that was, she explained that this world was both Niflheim and every place of death at the same time. Death was so universal that all of the gods that were a part of it knew each other. It prevented overcrowding and there was never a lack of staff to keep the dead where they were. After that, he tried not to stare at the dog-headed man or the woman with eight arms. With a pang, he realized his daughter, who he had thought deformed, actually _fit in_ here as she never would have in Asgard. Grudgingly, he thought Odin for once made a good choice. And though she was young compared to the others, she still commanded the same respect that they did.

Loki sighed and pulled out of his reverie. He supposed that he should answer Hella, though he wasn't sure what to say – for once. He _liked_ it here. It was painless and he was able to catch up with his daughter. And though it was awkward to run into his brother, Baldr – who, through some strange twist of fate, became Hel's lover and companion – he liked walking through the Lands of the Dead.

Hel seemed to read his mind and she smiled sadly. "Papa, though I enjoy your company, I do not wish for it. I do not wish for you to join me in my realm because it means that you are _dead_. And though you are not truly dead, this thought still plagues me. I wish for us to meet one day in the realm of the living, where you belong," she said, taking his hand in hers across the table. He sighed but had to agree with her. And though he did not wish for it, he supposed he would have to return to his body.

One of these days.

* * *

_There's just something about people in peril that makes Thor want to help them, so I think Loki will have to be brain-dead for a little while longer! And by the way, I hate Jane. Hate her. It made me very unhappy to put her in this. I hope you appreciate the effort it took me to not have her go off a random cliff and die. Except that would mean killing Darcy I absolutely love her, so she can stay._

_Review, Review, Review! Please? *slaps self*  
_

_~CAK  
_


	13. Part Thirteen

**~~Part Thirteen~~**

Thor never really considered just how he would contact Tony Stark. He knew where he could find him, but it wasn't as simple as taking the Bifrost – especially since the bridge always led to Asgard. He figured he could at least wait a week in the little New Mexican town just in case Fury was watching for him as well. In the meantime, he tried coaxing Loki out of his state but to no avail. Thor tried stories of their childhood , reminiscing about the adventures they used to have together. Jane seemed a little put out that he never strayed far from his brother's side but he made no move to try and explain himself.

After the week passed with no sign of the heli-carrier on the horizon, Thor decided he and Loki had to find their own way to New York. "Jane, is there any way to get to Stark the Midgardian way?" he asked when they were cleaning up dishes from the evening meal. Loki sat staring blankly in the chair the Thunderer had put him in and as usual made not even a blink. Thor's throat closed and he turned back to scrubbing the pan. "Well, I do have a bit more money than I usually do, I could get us tickets to La Guardia," said Jane, gently taking the pan from Thor before he destroyed it. He blinked at her. "Are these tickets Midgardian magic? Will they transport us to this location?" he asked. "What? Oh, no, I mean…well, like, tickets for a plane? I figured I'd come with you since Darcy went back to Albuquerque so I could help you around?" she said. Thor wondered briefly why you would need a ticket to ride in one of those planes. He assumed, of course, that all aircraft vehicles were like those that SHIELD used. But he nodded and went to his brother to help him to bed.

* * *

Thor hated airports. He especially hated this one since it was dusty and hot. He hated the fact that Jane wouldn't even let him take Mjolnir with him so he would have to summon it all the way across the country. He hated that he had to wear those strange Midgardian clothes and envied that Loki's Asgardian ones looked vaguely normal in this realm. What he hated the most, however, was when those "TSA" agents tried to pat him down.

"How dare you!" he roared when a pudgy man wearing blue gloves attempted to check his pockets. He would have gotten into a full-blown rage if Jane hadn't saved the poor red-faced man. "Sorry, sorry, he's not from here!" she said, trying to pacify Thor while also trying to show the doctored passport to the agent. Luckily, she calmed him down enough so they didn't attract security and quickly hustled through the rest of the screening process. Loki waited passively as Thor sat him down and, after several minutes of cursing, wrestled his brother's feet back into his boots.

And then there was the waiting in those uncomfortable chairs for an hour while children screamed around them and people shouted at the flight attendants. With relief, Thor got up when the plane, which was completely different from what he was expecting, pulled into the gate and nearly growled when Jane pulled him back down. This wasn't even their flight, she told him, and they still had another thirty minutes to wait.

The Thunderer could have wept when the woman at the desk called their flight number. Gently, he led Loki down the gateway and into the little tube of the plane. It was incredibly uncomfortable and people threw him glares when he tried to bypass elbows and butts in an attempt to maneuver down the aisle to the three cramped seats Jane told him were theirs. He made Loki sit in the window seat and wedged himself in the middle. "You are lucky you are missing this, brother," he muttered as the person in front of him leaned back into his knees.

It was another twenty minutes before they took off and Thor was starting to grind his teeth. When the plane finally taxied on the runway, the Thunderer was ready to just get out and walk. It hadn't taken _nearly_ this long in those other planes, a point he tried to make to Jane before she shushed him and went back to her magazine. Then the machine gained speed and lifted into the air. The sensation in the pit of his stomach reminded him vaguely of the Bifrost. But then there were hours of ear-popping boredom. Even Loki, in his condition, had fallen asleep. Thor envied him, especially when there was a layover in Mississippi - though they didn't have to leave the plane, thank fully. When they took off again there were three screaming children in the background and Thor wondered why Loki kept insisting on having them. They were annoying and smelly and there was absolutely no way he could sleep if he wanted to.

When the plane touched down in New York, it was nightfall. But the whole experience wasn't done yet as Thor, Jane, and Loki waited near the luggage carousel. The Thunderer had never experienced jet-lag before and it put him in a terrible mood. The brief taxi ride did nothing to improve him either as he stated repeatedly to the driver that they wanted to go to Stark towers. Yes _that_ Stark, you troll! Even Jane was getting angry and the ride seemed to take longer than the plane as Saturday-night traffic clogged the streets.

Finally, the cab stopped in front of the Tower behind a long line of cars. There was some sort of gala going on and Thor's bad mood deepened as he hauled Loki over to a stuck-up lady with a clipboard as Jane paid the driver. "Name," she drawled lazily to him, taking in their haggard state and the suitcase Jane was lugging behind her. "Name's matter not, woman," said Thor, grinding his teeth, "We wish to see Tony Stark," The woman raised an eyebrow. "This event is invitation only. Now scram before I call the guards; this isn't a charity," she said, despite the fact that a sign saying "Fundraiser for Inner-City Kids" hung above her.

By now they were drawing a crowd of smartly dressed people and Thor was losing what little patience he had. "Look here-," he started before a familiar voice interrupted him. "Constance, leave this man alone, he's an old friend," said Tony Stark wearing a suit with a pink silk shirt peeking out from under the jacket. "Yes, Mister Stark," said Constance blandly before turning to the other guests. Thor smiled gratefully and quickly hugged his friend. "What happened to you, oh mighty Thor? You look like us mortals!" said Tony, getting a good look at him. Thor raised an eyebrow. In his ruffled plaid shirt and dumpy jeans, he in no way looked like the High Class surrounding him. Tony smirked, guessing his thoughts.

"So, what brings you- holy Jesus Christ on steroids, what the hell is _he_ doing here?" It seemed Tony looked behind Thor to get a glimpse of his brother. "Tony, please, he is harmless," said the Thunderer pleadingly, grabbing hold of Stark's wrist before he could run and get his suit. The other man paused, taking in Loki's rumpled and completely disinterested state. "Explain it to me when we get upstairs," he said gravely, crooking his finger at the others and leading them through the crowd. Thor in turn led Loki and Jane through the people in the lobby before standing in front of Tony's personal elevator. "JARVIS take us up," said the billionaire as they clambered in.

There was an awkward pause as the elevator lifted until Jane stuck out her hand towards Tony. "We haven't met; my name is Jane Foster," she said. Tony smiled and grasped her hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Thor," he said. Jane smiled back, a blush rising in her cheeks. The silence returned, however. Thor wanted to sigh but at least there was no screaming or explosions. He was too tired for them and grateful Tony wasn't a hysterical person.

The elevator finally stopped and opened to reveal a large comfortable living space with sofa's scattered everywhere among potted plants with a fully stocked bar in the corner. Tony invited them to sit as he loosened his tie and made his way to the bar. His eyebrow raised when Thor gently led Loki to one of the sofa's and told him to sit. "So, is there a reason why your brother is here in my house instead of in Asgardian prison or whatever?" he asked Thor, choosing a seat across from his three guests. Thor sighed and ran a hand over his face before beginning his story.

* * *

"Well, shit," said Tony when Thor had finished giving him a slightly more detailed set of events than he had given Jane and Darcy. "Thor said you could give him a brain scan," said Jane, her shock at being in the presence of Iron Man wearing slightly in the face of science. "Sure, I could do that," sighed Tony but he straightened up. "You do realize I have to call the team on this one, Thor. I mean, New York is _barely_ back up on its feet and it's been a year already!" he said seriously. Thor sighed as well and nodded. "I agree with you, friend, though I doubt some of them will be all that…willing to help," he said. To his surprise, Tony grinned. "Of course they will. I mean, he's kind of stuck here, right? The sooner he gets better, the sooner we can kick his ass back to Asgard," he said.

* * *

_Haha, Thor in a plane for your enjoyment!_

_Reviews are delicious and tasty  
_

_~CAK  
_


	14. Part Fourteen

**~~Part Fourteen~~**

Nick Fury's face stared placidly at Tony from the monitor. "You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me," he said, "You mean to tell me that Thor brought back his crazy-ass brother to a world he wants to destroy? And almost succeeded?" Fury's voice remained even throughout but Tony could hear the anger there anyways. "Well, yeah, but Thor says he's completely harmless. I must say, I kinda agree with him. I mean, the guy looks brain-damaged. But, you know, better safe than sorry so I figured I'd call you," said Tony, scratching the back of his head. Fury gave him an "are you kidding me?" look and Tony didn't blame him. He wasn't one of those guys that thought about safety, but he had to admit, Loki kind of _scared_ him. He was so different from Thor and he had no problems killing any of them if the mood so took him. Fury's voice interrupted his thoughts when the Director said, "Fine then. But I'm sending Steve over right away," Tony bit back a groan. Steve was currently in New York and he wasn't really sure where everyone else was, but _Steve_? "Tony? Are we clear?" Fury interrupted again. "Sure sure," replied Tony before turning off the monitor.

The day had yet to start and Iron Man was already tired. Tony prided himself on breaking the ice of any situation but the tension and awkwardness in his roof-top apartment wasn't giving any sign of budging. Of course, it was completely Loki's fault. But also Thor's. The blonde Asgardian was acting all nice and shit to his psychotic brother when all Tony wanted to do was pay him back for the toss out the window. Then there was Jane. Tony wasn't used to censoring himself but he really didn't know how much he should say in front of someone who was in all respects a civilian.

He sighed and stepped into the elevator, leaving the lab behind. Whatever he wanted to say to Fury he didn't want Loki or Jane to over-hear. Well, the conversation didn't exactly include anything covert… but still. When the elevator reached the den Tony stepped out to see Thor staring at him from one of the couches, arms crossed. "Well?" he said to Tony. "Well," the other man repeated, "Steve's on his way," he said, eyeing Loki warily. That blank stare he had was really starting to freak him out.

* * *

Steve was walking through Central Park when he got the call from Fury. He was enjoying a relaxing spring day, visiting all the spots he used to frequent on the few awkward dates he managed to procure. Then he got the call and his good mood started to dissipate. He had asked the Director at least three times to repeat himself before Fury told him to shut up and head to Stark. Great, thought Steve gloomily, not only was Loki back but he also had to see the snobbiest man alive.

When the Captain hailed a cab after leaving the park, he decided he would take a detour to his small apartment to grab his shield. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he figured it was better to be prepared. When he came back down after gathering his equipment, the cab driver looked at him as if he was nuts but silently drove him to Stark Towers. He was starting to feel a little daunted when he spotted the building as the taxi slowly inched towards it. He wanted to get out and walk but he was, in essence, a pretty shy guy. Walking down the street with Captain America's shield was a good way to draw attention to himself, especially since the people in this part of the city probably remembered all too well the last time they saw the shield.

When the cab pulled up to the front steps leading to the tower, Steve saw Tony impatiently waiting there for him there. "Finally!" said Tony. He slipped the cab driver a hundred and told him to scram, obviously in a foul mood. "I've gotta say, Cap, I'm starting to feel a little glad you're here. Thor's been acting all mushy and shit," he said grumpily, leading Steve through the lobby. "He keeps asking me when we're going to give his freaky little brother a brain scan. It's starting to get on my nerves and he only got here last night! Well, my place last night," he started mashing buttons in the elevator before he gave up and ordered JARVIS to bring them to the private floors. "What? When did they get here?" asked Steve. It seemed like too long if Thor was carting Loki around. "Uh…two days ago. He said he landed in New Mexico and they took a plane here," Tony snickered. Steve had to admit, the image of the impatient God of Thunder sitting in a little metal tube for hours on end _was_ pretty amusing. But then Tony's face sobered. "And then, first thing that happens when I wake up this morning is hammer-man's hammer coming towards my building like some psychotic missile," he said gloomily. Steve just nodded sympathetically. Well, he didn't know what to do and Tony certainly wasn't letting him get a word in edgewise.

They finally reached the floor and got out. Steve barely had a chance to look around before he was pulled into a hug. "My friend!" said Thor, releasing Steve and beckoning Jane over to him. "This is Jane Foster," he said, the brown-haired woman holding her hand out shyly. She had heard stories from Erik about the famous Captain America and she was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Steve smiled at her but turned to Thor, frowning.

"Where's Loki," he said. Thor's own smile fell and he pointed over to where Loki was sitting staring blankly at nothing. Steve beckoned the god closer. "So, uh, how do you know he's not faking it?" he asked. Thor's face darkened. "Why must everyone ask that? I have known Loki my entire life, do you not think I wouldn't _know_?" he said darkly, crossing his arms. "You haven't seen…you don't understand," the image of Loki lying in a puddle of his own blood, the same deep scratches he still had caused in his own desperation. The Thunderer almost never cried but he felt the tickling sensation at the bridge of his nose that indicated tears before he swallowed thickly and turned away. At that moment, despite their mutual desire for Loki to be gone from their lives, Steve and Tony realized Thor would pretty much do anything for his brother.

Thor visibly pulled himself together. "I came here for your help…A…what was it, Jane? A brain scan or something?" he said, looking helplessly at the woman. She nodded as Tony and Steve exchanged a glance. The Captain saw now what Tony meant when he said Thor was acting mushy. "Okay, man, you win," said Iron Man, holding up his hands in defeat. "Look, you wanna start now? I mean, with the scan?" he asked and the Thunderer nodded, going over to Loki.

* * *

The crowd went down a couple levels to Tony's lab. Thor gently laid Loki on a strange chair in the center of a circular space. His brother passively laid back and even the other two men had to admit that it was incredibly out of character for him to do so. "Uh, Thor, you should probably get back behind here," said Tony indicating the low wall surrounding the space. Thor did so and when he stepped off the pad a giant holographic image spread around his brother, blue numbers dancing strangely as the chair leaned itself back. "So…what is it specifically that we're looking for?" asked Steve, staring at the hologram in wonderment. He sometimes hated the future, but he had to admit, the technology was pretty amazing. Thor looked helplessly at Jane and she said, "Well, Thor said that this snake-thing attached itself to the body and…ate it? So I guess we're just looking for any brain damage that might have occurred," she said.

Tony fiddled with some commands on the screen that had popped up in front of him and a 3D overlay of Loki's body lay over him. Another couple commands and Thor was looking at the nervous system of his brother as if Loki himself had disappeared, leaving an eerie-blue mesh. Tony whistled as he zoomed in on Loki's brain. "Well…is there anything wrong?" asked Thor nervously. It was strange to see his brother's head enlarged, orange, and glowing. "Not that I can see but _damn_ look at that activity! I mean, if I didn't hate the guy I'd totally envy him," said Tony, causing the image to rotate slowly. Thor didn't have time to ponder those words as an ear-splitting scream issued from Loki's throat.

* * *

Loki had always assume 'swirling darkness' was some sort of metaphor before his daughter bundled up his soul and sent him on his merry way. He'd never really known darkness to swirl but it did so now. The transition between life and death really did pulse and swirl as if it was a heartbeat. It was what he assumed what being in a womb was like.

And then there was pain everywhere. It was still dark, and sort of blue, too and maybe a little orange, and Loki suddenly felt incredibly heavy. His body ached everywhere. He had expected this – Hella had told him that his body had spent a year in extreme agony and it wasn't likely to recover just because he wasn't in it. He let out a surprised scream anyways before he effectively cut himself off and screwed his eyes shut. This new light was pulsing in front of his eyes and it made his head feel as if it was on fire. Where am I, he thought, trying to get a grasp on the sensations. He was half sitting, half lying on something vaguely uncomfortable and he could hear voices in the background.

"What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Thor, relax,"

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax, Captain?"

Loki groaned. Those voices were splitting his head open. They were familiar and he couldn't quite place them…His eyes snapped open and he sat up. There was his brother roughly grabbing that man – Stark – on the front of his shirt. There was that other one, too and – Loki's eyes narrowed – _that woman_.

"What the _hell_ am I doing here?" he spat.

* * *

_Yay, Loki is back! I'm gonna bring the rest of the Avengers back in the next chapter (oh, awkward times ahead!)(I don't consider it a spoiler alert, I mean, it had to happen sometime, right?)_

_Please review!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	15. Part Fifteen

_Hey all! Sorry for the delay but I really wanted to hit 60 reviews before I posted!_

_And welcome back Paola Dysson, I wrote this extra long just for you! I also wish to thank Love Tap for giving me that precious 60th review!  
_

_Enjoy  
_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Fifteen~~**

"What the _hell_ am I doing here?" said Loki, wildly looking around him. Or really, he thought to himself, where the hell _am_ I. A lab of some sort, that much he knew. A strange blue web of light revolved around him but then disappeared as Tony terminated the program. The four others stared at him, not moving a muscle or saying a word. Thor still had his hands on Tony's band t-shirt and Steve had his on both of their shoulders, caught in the midst of trying to pull them apart. "I _said_: where the hell am I?" Loki repeated coldly. Thor slowly released the other man and came closer to his brother. "Loki?" he asked. Loki got off of the chair, boots clicking hardly on floor the only sound and it seemed to ring around the lab. "_What?_" said the God of Mischief in exasperation. He was a little shaky on his feet but he managed to glare at Thor as he approached. "Are you…well?" asked the Thunderer. He wanted to weep and throw his arms around his brother. He was back! But the look on the other's face held him at bay. He was back… "As well as I can be, Thor," Loki spat. To his shame the first step he took was wobbly and he pitched forwards, landing in strong arms. He wanted to growl at Thor but his brother had wrapped him in a tight embrace, pressing Loki's head to the folds of his clothes.

Thor only partially released his brother from his hold when Tony cleared his throat. "Um…as touching as this is…well, uh, shouldn't he _not_ be here?" he said. Steve nodded his head in agreement and Jane merely looked from one brother to the other. "No. You still have to heal, do you not brother?" said Thor, trying not to touch the deep wounds that still ran over Loki's body. He didn't wait for a response from him, however and placed a hand over his brother's mouth before he could say anything presumably venomous. He didn't quite answer the other gods question but he was too elated to care. His brother was back to him. "Well…," paused Tony, "I guess you could use the infirmary…Its one level down," he said, making a hand motion to indicate "down, not up". Thor nodded gratefully and ignored his brother's ashamed yelp as he tossed him over his back like a sack of potatoes.

The infirmary was state-of-the-art and as well stocked and better than an actual hospital. There were a couple beds and numerous cabinets full of medicinal paraphernalia as well as a chest full of electronic equipment just in case the reactor needed a tune-up. Thor gently – or as gently as possible with Loki squirming like a feral cat – put his brother on one of the beds. "Do you need help, brother?" he asked. "Are you _kidding me?_" spat Loki, shoving Thor away from him. He looked over at the other three mortals and clenched his teeth. They were all looking at him like he was some sort of circus attraction. It was starting to piss him off. And the fact that Thor evaded his earlier question just made him even more furious. What, so Loki "died" and now Thor and his little friends were going to be all _nice_ to him?

Thor interrupted his internal tirade when he started lifting the hem of Loki's shirt. "Stop that," said the God of Mischief angrily. "Loki, we need to dress your wounds. You've been wearing the same thing for three days – even in the airplane," he said, looking slightly hurt as Loki pushed him away again.

"What-,"

"It's this Midgardian machine-,"

"Yes, I _know_ what an airplane is, you oaf! Are you going to completely ignore me _as per usual_ or are you going to shut up and tell me what's going on here?" Loki shouted. The Midgardians paused in their silent search for medicine and bandages. Thor sighed and sat at the edge of Loki's bed, heedless of his brother's booted feet. "Look, I don't like it either, but you're in my house. So, you know, as my guest…" said Tony, indicating that Loki should shut his own mouth. Loki sneered.

Loki, whatever those others might think, wasn't stupid. Tony's "house" was that tower, wasn't it? Oh, he remembered this place. He remembered _destroying_ it! He also remembered that little team of Avengers and the trust Thor placed in them – which was why, he presumed, that other blonde dunder-head was here. It also meant that that one-eyed fellow had probably contacted the rest of the team and they were on their way to play merry-cob with his patience. Loki glared at Jane. "And _her_," he stated. What was the Midgardian woman doing? Was this part of some new torture designed by Thor? That was, until he realized his idiot "brother" had no idea what he meant to him and how much it ached along with the rest of his body to have her here.

"Loki…," said Thor. Don't look at me like that, thought the other god, turning his face away. Thor sighed again. "She was the first person I could think of to…to help us…Willingly, I mean," said the Thunderer, throwing his brother a hard look. "You were so hurt and I didn't know what to do," and Loki looked away. He wasn't going to start feeling ashamed now, not after he had resigned himself to his fate – not with those mortals looking at him.

"This is awkward,"

"Tony-,"

"Well, it is," said Stark, handing some anti-bacterial ointment to Thor. He eye-balled Loki. "Look, reindeer games, I don't want you here any more than you do. So why don't you just shut up and let us heal you so you can leave," he said. Loki and Tony glared at each other.

"Fine," grated the God of Mischief. He swatted away Thor's hands. "I can do this. I don't need your help," he said, pulling the hem of his shirt up and over his head. Silence reigned in the room. Tony had been expecting the wounds Thor told him about but…Sweet _Jesus_ that was a lot of skin. Soft, nearly flawless skin. And where was that sudden heady scent coming from?

"Are you going to stop staring any time soon?" bit out Loki. He wanted to laugh. He _knew_ what he did to people, it was one of the reasons he kept so much of himself covered. The God of Mischief watched as the man in iron gulped – even that "American Boy", or whatever, and Jane had strange expressions on their faces. He didn't look at Thor at all when he said, "Just _get out_,"

Tony blinked and came back to himself. "How do I know you won't do any…magic stuff?" he asked, glaring at Loki suspiciously. The god smiled, showing his teeth. "Maybe because I would have killed you all and left this place if I _had_ any," he spat.

"Look, Tony, why don't we just leave, you know? You've got monitors and stuff, right?" said Steve, coming up behind the other man. He didn't like whatever Loki seemed to be doing to his head and he didn't want to be in his presence any longer. "Fine," said Tony, throwing up his hands.

"You too," said Loki to Thor, jerking his head in the direction of the elevator, still not looking at him. Thor nodded, feeling strangely light-headed and followed his friends out of the infirmary.

* * *

Loki sighed, taking the ointment from where it lay between his feet. He couldn't even remember hurting himself in desperation and he was annoyed he had to put his faith in stupid Midgardian medicine. As he inspected the scabs spreading across his chest, he smiled to himself. After all of these years, he had forgotten what his body could do. Why couldn't he relax a little a play with them? That man, Stark, was most likely watching him by now. Loki quickly hid his expression with a grimace.

Groaning, he swung his feet off the bed and looked around. There were five beds leaning against the right wall, spaced equally apart with a bed stand in between. He spent enough time in Midgard to know that the tubed-sacks hanging on metal poles where for administering fluids straight into the body through a blood vessel. He had to suppress a slight shudder. These Midgardians were so barbaric sometimes. On the opposite wall there was a long counter overhung with shelves covered in clear doors. Loki got up to inspect them, noticing that each item was labeled in a clear precise hand. Half way down to counter to the back of the room, the cabinets were replaced with metal boxes with sliding doors. He opened one of these and got a glimpse of drills and pieces of scrap metal as if someone took their machine shop and dumped it in the back of the infirmary.

Loki found some cloths, took one, and went over to the sink. Are you watching? he thought as he turned on the tap. Slowly, he wet the cloth and brought it to his body, sighing loudly and closing his eyes as he rubbed his skin. He was slow and gentle, partly because of his wounds, and partly because he wanted to be as erotic as possible. He made sure that even his hair and back were dripping with water before he put the cloth down and tugged at his pants, as if confused. Loki slowly bent down and tugged off one boot and then the other. Really, his pained movements were all theatrical now as the slow throb he had been feeling subdued to muscle aches. A good rest would deal with them. When Loki's feet were bare, he undid the laces of his pants and tugged them down inch by inch. With satisfaction he noticed that whoever had dressed him had forgotten to put underwear on. He re-wet the cloth and resumed rubbing himself down, sitting on the counter as he did so.

When Loki was done – or really, when he was completely satisfied that if someone was watching him then he would have their complete attention – he got off the counter and started opening the cupboards one by one, utterly and unashamedly naked as he did so. Whoever wrote the labels was either really anal or they were making sure even a five-year-old knew what they had in their hands and how to use it. Loki picked up several boxes and bottles before finally settling on a box of large cotton pads (FOR WOUNDS), some medical tape (FOR KEEPING PADS IN PLACE – DO NOT PUT DIRECTLY ON WOUNDS), and some stick-on heat pads (FOR MUSCLE ACHES). He applied the ointment and cotton pads with the same deliberation he had when cleaning himself before setting them in place with the tape and sticking the heat pads to his back. Then he bundled up his clothes and put them next to a different bed then the one Thor dumped him in – he wasn't going to give the other god the satisfaction of choosing where he stayed, even if it did feel a little petty.

Loki slipped between the crisp linen sheets and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Tony looked away from the monitor for the first time after the Trickster fell asleep. He just _knew_ Loki was doing…whatever it was, on purpose. Tony cleared his throat and pinched his arms, hoping his traitorous body would relax. He was just glad nobody else was in the room with him, Thor and Jane had gone to the attached kitchen and Steve to…Well, it didn't matter, so long as the Captain wasn't in the living room where Tony had decided for some odd reason to have JARVIS pull up a screen showing him the infirmary. Really, he had to wonder why seeing a bit of Loki's skin made his own flush with heat. What is _wrong _with me? he thought, dragging his fingers through his hair.

Turning off the monitor, he got up and went to the kitchen. Jane was waiting by the oven with a chicken in a pan as Thor rushed around her. "He doesn't eat much, but the meat will do him good," the god explained to the woman. Jane herself still had a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks and Tony felt a bit better about himself. He was glad he wasn't the only one affected by the sight of that pale – albeit wounded – skin. In a better mood he helped Thor prepare the meal, making sure there was enough for everyone because he _was not_ going to let that ass down stairs be the only one getting this lavish lunch-dinner-thing.

"Mister Stark, Agents Barton and Romanoff are here. Shall I send them up?" spoke JARVIS over the intercom, making all three people jump. "Yeah, you do that," said Tony, inspecting the chicken through the glass of the oven. He had never actually used the appliance before and he found it strangely fun to cook, especially when he was doing it with company. Thor, however, paused, his hand on the counter. "Lock the infirmary," he said seriously, turning to Tony. "Why?" said the younger man, raising an eyebrow. "I trust you not to slit my brother's throat, but I do not trust them. Especially Barton," Thor crossed his arms and stared hard at Tony. "Fine, fine! JARVIS, make sure no one can go in or _out_ of the infirmary," he said.

Thor relaxed gratefully against the counter.

* * *

"Helloo! Anybody home?" called Clint from the entryway. "Of course there's someone here," said Natalie, taking off her leather jacket and hanging it in the coat closet, "Or do you think they took Loki to the movies?" Clint just smiled at her. He would be lying if he didn't want to put an arrow right between that twerp's smug little eyes. The two assassins went into the den and Clint threw himself on one of the couches. He was also pretty tired. He had been on a sting operation in Nigeria; when he got the urgent call from Fury he had to extricate himself from the compound of the drug lord he was about to kill without being detected. At that time he had smiled to himself – it seemed this arrow was meant for bigger scum and he would be able to get his revenge.

He took a plane to Egypt and met Natalie at the airport. Tony had sent one of his personal jets to pick them up – Director Fury was busy but he wanted the two Avengers to get to New York as soon as possible. Clint didn't know what she was doing there but didn't ask; instead he had spent the entire flight from Egypt to Spain and then to Washington DC expounding his plans for the creep. She had just rolled her eyes and silently watched the clouds gather below her as the airplane barreled through the sky. In DC they had stopped by the safe house located there and grabbed their civilian clothes and some cash. Another jet brought them to LaGuardia where Happy wait for them next to one of Tony's posh vehicles to take them to the tower.

Tony popped his head out of the kitchen and waved briefly at the two newcomers. "Yo," he said, "Steve's around here somewhere but me an Thor an Jane are making late-lunch in here," and then at the silent question hanging in the air, "Oh, uh, Jane Foster. Thor's _girlfriend_," he stage whispered. The Thunderer himself came in the doorway then and lightly smacked the shorter man on the arm. "Nonsense! She is a scientist and friend, just like you. Clint, Natasha – it is good to see you again," he said, coming out of the kitchen to greet his friends as Jane followed him, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes. She shook hands with the other two. "Oh, I remember you now…Thor talked so much about you but I couldn't quite place the name," said Natasha as greetings were exchanged.

"I remember too. You're friends with Selvig," said Clint, his voice hardening. The other four tensed slightly. "Where is he?" he said darkly. Natasha wondered how fast she would have to be in order to get to the hard black case still at the door to the entryway. "In the infirmary," said Steve from the hallway. Tony wanted to give a sigh of relief. The other man had been missing for quite some time and he was starting to worry that he had gotten trapped in one of the rare stairwells in the tower. The Captain hugged Natasha and shook hands with Clint.

Clint made as if he was going to walk back to the elevator but Thor grabbed his arm. "Clint, I know what he had done to you but please, don't hurt him. He is very weak. The only thing I can say for Loki is that he at least didn't attack you when you were vulnerable," said Thor, hoping to play on his honor. Clint honestly couldn't have cared in the least – he'd killed maniacal cripples without even batting an eye but he stayed just to humor Thor. "Anyways," interrupted Tony, rubbing the back of his neck, "He's sorta naked right now," and he cleared his throat. "Oh," Thor cleared his throat as well. Clint raised an eyebrow as everyone but he and Natasha looked at anything but each other, "Do explain,"

Thor walked over to a loveseat and threw his body on it, suddenly very tired. Had it only been three days? And anyways, if Loki were to stay with them as he healed, then he couldn't "beat around the bush" as the Midgardians say. "Ever since he was younger, Loki has been…different," he started as the others made themselves comfortable. "And not just because he was – you know," Thor made a motion with his hand to indicate "Frost Giant" without having to say it with his brother so near – though he was floors away. "Whenever he shows skin, I don't know…He draws people in. And…well, he beds them. It might be his magic or something but seeing him without clothes on makes others attracted to him, despite his personality," Thor finished, his face red. It was strange to explain that his brother, a man despite appearances, was alluring. It wasn't like he was boasting about some maiden's beauty.

There was a moment of silence. It hung in the atmosphere like an awkward weight. "Wait, you're saying seeing him naked would leave us all like horn-dogs or something. That's hard to believe. I mean, he's a guy, first of all, and second of all who in their right mind would want to be with _him_?!" exclaimed Clint. The very thought!

"You would," said a cold voice from the entryway.

* * *

_Oh no, awkward confrontation! Whaaat's gunna happen? It pained me to put parenthesis in this (I LOATH using parenthesis in my stories *as I use them now*)...Is it strange that I was listening to a lot of Blutengel when I was writing Loki's fanservice scene? Heh heh..._

_Please Please review! Seeing reviews means that people really like this story and it gives me the will to continue this! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I see "New Review" when I check my email and my fingers itch to write up the next part...Help me get 70 views? :) Oh gods, I've resorted to begging and using emoticons!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	16. Part Sixteen

_So, I bought 'The Mighty Thor: Marvel Masterworks v. 1" today, and even then I feel pretty bad for Loki..._

_Anyways, thank you all for the reviews!_

_~CAK_

* * *

**~~PART SIXTEEN~~**

Loki reclined against the doorframe to the entryway in nothing but his pants – the "v" of his pelvis accentuated by the black leather.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" asked Thor. "Long enough to hear Barton being distasteful," responded the other god coolly.

"Who the fuck cares?" shouted Tony, "How did you get out? JARVIS! How did he get out?"

"Oh please, locked doors are nothing-,"

"Loki, brother, you should be resting!" cut in the Thunderer. Loki's face was pale with even the slight exertion of getting out of bed and travelling up in the elevator and, though his wounds were covered, they were starting to seep a bit, showing red blots on the cotton. Even his normally tidy raven hair was sticking to his face and his breathing was shallow. Still, almost everybody's eyes in the room, even the newcomers, followed a bead of sweat travel from Loki's neck and follow the line down his chest and abdomen.

Clint shook his head, the first to snap out of the trance as anger clouded his mind. "What the _hell_ do you mean that 'I would'?" he stood up and clenched his fists. Loki just shrugged. His short nap just seemed to increase the ache he had in his muscles and he wasn't in the mood for Barton's fury if he told him the truth, as amusing it would be. "I wonder…" he said, letting the implication hang in the air.

Clint took a step towards him but the other made no move. "I _wouldn't_ do anything with _you_. You disgust me. In fact, if your brother wasn't here, I'd have killed you by now," he hissed, shrugging off Natasha's restraining hand from his shoulder. Loki's face hardened. "As fun as that sounds, I've already _died_ and I made a promise to someone not to do so again," he sneered, his stance changing from languid to furious. There was a stunned silence. Thor made a distressed noise in his throat and said, "But…you were breathing, you were…you were…" he trailed off as Loki let out a harsh barking laugh. "Maybe my body was alive, but the 'I' of myself was down in Helheim. And believe you me, I would rather be there. But as I said, I made a _promise_,"

Steve shifted a little uncomfortably. When he was frozen, he felt sort-of the same thing: his body was alive but his mind…_He_ was someplace else. The Captain had thought that lonely gray palace was a peaceful dream – one that lasted for seventy years as the world, this world, passed him by. He couldn't help but feel a surge of pity towards Loki. The man was avoiding everyone's eyes and his body was rigid. And – Steve couldn't believe it – was that a _tear_ rolling down his cheek? It turned out it was as Loki angrily brushed it away and set his mouth in a grim smile.

Thor broke the silence. "How…how is..." he coughed and started again, "How is she?" he whispered. In the silence it felt like a shout and Loki visibly flinched. The God of Mischief, Magic, Lies, Evil – the Author of Woes, the Architect of Ranarok – Lopt, the sly one, seemed to crumble inwardly at Thor's words. Heedless of the stares of his enemies, of his pride, he wrapped his arms around himself and slumped against the doorframe, silent tears falling down his face.

The smell of smoke brought the attention of the Avengers – and guest – from the broken man before them. "Oh shit-fuck- the chicken!" exclaimed Tony.

"JARVIS, why the hell didn't you warn me?" he said as he dashed to the kitchen and pulled open the oven, just remembering to grab an oven mitt before he pulled the vegetable-covered bird from its cocoon of heat. "I have already turned off the oven, sir," said the strange floating voice. Everyone else – sans Thor and Loki – crowded into the kitchen, the atmosphere in the den just too thick to breathe in. "Tony Stark? Cooking? I can't believe I've seen the day. Everyone look out – pigs will be flying next," remarked Natalie, raising an eyebrow. "Hardy har-har. Now don't just stand there taking up space the utensils are…uh…well JARVIS will tell you. The dining room is through that door," said the billionaire, waving smoke from their meal and inspecting any damage and pointing to the burnished oak door opposite from the one that led to the den.

Everyone one rushed about, bumping into each other as drawers and cupboards opened automatically, smacking into bums and heads. On the other side of the door Tony had gestured towards was a large open space, mirroring the den, except there was a large mahogany table set in the center with matching chairs surrounding it. The room was a sort of strange oval shape, one wall made completely of large windows and the opposite side consisted of a curved bar that was fit in such a way that it made even the box-like walls of the kitchen seem softer. The lights were dimmed and made the atmosphere seem intimate as they reflected off of the polished wood floors. The crowd, after admiring the view of the river reflecting the city and the sunset beyond, set the table.

"The chicken is alive," said Tony proudly as he presented it for all to see as if he was one of those cheery mothers in Thanksgiving adds. "Someone's gotta bring in the drinks," he said, setting done the hot pad and their dinner with a flourish. "Sure, I'll get it," volunteered Jane, feeling a little awkward in the company. "And….Thor? He's joining?" she asked before entering the kitchen. Tony shrugged his shoulders and started carefully divvying out portions, "Thor's getting, er, Loki, a clean shirt and they'll be joining us shortly. We did start making food for that…well, his brother in the first place," he said uncomfortably.

Clint shifted a little in his seat as he held out his plate. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, even under pain of torture, but he kind of felt like the world's biggest ass. He was used to grown men crying and pissing themselves in front of him, but he wasn't used to _that_. The archer couldn't even convince himself that whatever set Loki off wasn't genuine. Here was a man who would rather slit his throat than bear his heart out to his enemies, breaking down.

He jolted out of his thoughts as Jane re-opened the door, carrying a few liters of soda in her hands, closely followed by Thor with some beers in his. Loki came in after them, wearing a long-sleeved button up green shirt and a tired look on his face. What awkward conversation had started had petered out at the sight of the god. It started up again as he took a seat next Thor and took up his cutlery as if they were made of sand.

Tony, ever tactful, turned to him and said, "So…who is this 'she' we heard of? An old girlfriend or something?"

"My daughter," Loki mumbled, not looking up. Tony grinned. "What?" he asked. What went unspoken was: _Wait, you have children?_ The God of Mischief sighed and set down his utensils, looking up. Everyone had their eyes trained on him and they seemed almost genuinely curious. "Yes, my daughter. Her name is Hel. She is ruler of the dead and she has two full brothers. I have twin sons by my wife and another not by her but she looks after him anyways. Adding Sleipnir, that adds to seven immortal children. And over a million descendants in Europe alone," he said. Steve choked on a pea and pounded on his chest. Jane's face turned beet red. Stark just looked stunned and Clint and Natasha shared a glance. It seemed that Thor was really telling the truth about the other god.

"That's…that's a big number," said Tony, smacking Steve's back as the Captain coughed up the pea and hoarsely tried to regain air in his lungs. "It was almost a thousand years ago when I first met their ancestors. But they matter not. Not compared to the other's I-," Loki cut himself off. He had almost said "not compared to the others I bore myself, discounting those damn trolls". He could never explain why, but when he lay with an immortal, even if they be a _woman_, he became pregnant. It was shameful and only increased his alienation from the others. If it was masculinity the Aesir favored, then a man bearing children was the exact opposite of what they stood for. Their values had changed over the ages, but not the looks of slight disgust and intrigue. The god stabbed at his plate angrily.

"You also said something about a wife? How nice…" said Jane softly, trying to steer the conversation from Loki's glaring promiscuity. "A political marriage, nothing more," he said, feeling glad at the change of topic before he realized it came from _her_. "_Anyways_," said Thor, noticing how his brother seemed to sink further in his seat, "How long do you think it will take you to recover? It seems a little of your magic has returned if you got out of the infirmary…Tony had it locked," Loki shrugged. "I woke up feeling hungry. I thought nothing of it," he said. As a powerful magic-user, he was used to doors and entrances remaining open to him of his own whim. When he pushed the elevator button he wasn't thinking about how Stark might want him under some measure of protection. Instead he was wondering what words his rusty tongue would use in order to persuade them to give him sustenance without sounding too grovelish. To his shame he recalled that he had burst into tears when Thor had asked how his – _their_ –daughter was, as if he cared for her. Loki put it down to the harrowing year under the worst pain he had ever experienced.

"I _knew_ it!" crowed Tony unexpectedly, making the others jump. He grinned at Loki. "I _knew_ you could have escaped at any time from Heli-carrier!" he said. Loki sighed. "Well, yes. It was all part of the plan," he said. "Well, in the end, we still kicked your ass. Or rather, Hulk did," said Clint, relishing the sight of his one-time captor crawling out of a Loki-sized hole. The other man quirked his eyebrow. "And what makes you think _that_ wasn't part of the plan as well?" said the God of Mischief. Everyone – besides Jane and Thor, who had expected as much when he caught some of the conversation Loki and Hel had had a year earlier – blanched.

"What, but-,"

"Nobody can _plan_ that far ahead-,"

"Yes they can; I've done it. Right before I was called in, actually,"

"Listen!" said Loki, holding a hand up, stopping the Avengers from getting into a full-blown tirade that would probably end in threats. "Those plans no longer matter. Courtesy of my daughter," he said. He rubbed his fingers over his forehead, a headache starting to bloom there. "That doesn't make _any_ sense," said Clint, eying the man warily. "Well, I don't feel like explaining," the god countered. They glared at each other for a couple moments before Loki sighed and looked away.

"You know what, it's so _tiring_ to be hated and distrusted all the time. Yes, I know what you're thinking Stark, I do it to myself. So I give you my word that I'll not take over any worlds or cause mass panic and destruction while I'm healing. Now, I'm going to bed," and Loki pushed away his half eaten dinner and stumbled resolutely out of the room.

* * *

_ I realized halfway through writing this chapter that they must have eaten the mother of all chickens...But then again, I think Tony Stark deserves to have large-ass chickens hanging out in his fridge. Also, I'm making up the layout of Stark Towers as I go along. Screw proper proportions!_

_Review and I shall give you smut in the next chapter! *sly smile*  
_

_~CAK  
_


	17. Part Seventeen

_Sorry it took so long! I spent a ton of time thinking about how the heck I would incorporate plot into the smut and who I was going to pair Loki with...  
_

_It may be a bit terrible and rushed but...nyeurrg! Anyways, thank you for all your reviews, now here is your reward!  
_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Seventeen~~**

"Look, Clint, I get you're…hesitance about not watching Loki, but trust me, we don't have to. JARVIS will alert me if he tries any funny business," sighed Tony, rubbing the crease between his eyes. Clint was across from him; he had volunteered to clean up with Tony after dinner and had cornered the billionaire in the kitchen. Clint had waited to start that particular conversation well until Thor had retired to his own bed, towing Jane with him. Without her there, the Avengers found they could speak more freely. But that didn't mean the conversation was less uncomfortable.

"You mean, like he warned you when that creep came up in the first place?" the archer accused, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Look, bud, I told JARVIS to warn me if he was using that magic-crap or if he made as if to leave. Since Loki did neither, I guess JARVIS assumed I didn't need to be warned," Tony shrugged and went back to shoving beers back into the fridge. Clint's frown only deepened. "Well, I still don't like it. Why can't you just activate a video feed?" he asked. The other man just shook his head, a light bit of pink rising in his cheeks. "Clint, just drop it, okay? I mean, we don't need to watch his every move. Why, do you think he'll wipe his ass sinisterly or something?" said the billionaire, slamming the fridge shut. Barton still didn't look convinced, however. Tony sighed, re-opened the fridge, grabbed a can of beer and looked at Clint. "Fine, then. But I'm sending Steve – he's not going to bring Thor's wrath upon my humble home by killing that bastard. Satisfied?" he asked, taking a swig. The archer nodded, not quite, but it would have to do.

* * *

Steve waited in the elevator just outside of the infirmary. Tony had accosted him on the way out of the bathroom, asking him to go down and check out on the God of Mischief. Steve didn't question the other man. He didn't put much stock in cameras – though he had suggested them to Tony earlier that day. If any of the new movies he had seen recently were any indication, they could be replaced with an image or turned off or covered. The Captain would much rather do things the old fashioned way. However, as he stood slightly shivering in the cool elevator in his pajamas, he regretted not bringing _something_ with him. Despite Loki's uncharacteristic breakdown, he wasn't about to_ trust_ the fellow, not by a long shot.

He resolved himself with just a quick peek to make sure everything was as it should be. When he opened the elevator doors, he stood there, shocked. Loki was naked. It looked like he was removing and replacing bandages. But still, he was _naked_!

"What?" growled the dark-haired man, carefully peeling a cotton pad from his chest. Steve looked away. "Erm…j-just making sure you're not up to…anything," he said, his face taking on the color of a plum. Loki snorted. "Well, as you can see, I'm up to mischief _as usual_," he spat, brushing the used medical supplies to the side and bringing the new ones closer to him. Steve paused for a minute, not quite sure what to do. Then again, what did _anyone_ do in these situations, with their enemy nude in more ways than one?

Loki cast a look over his shoulder. The brave and noble Captain seemed to be floundering. He smirked. How about a little fun with the star-spangled man with a plan? "Help me put this on my back," drawled the God of Mischief, holding up a heat pad in Steve's direction. He didn't have any wounds on his back, thank goodness; he only marked himself on his chest, arms, and neck in his desperation. But the low throb of aching muscles had kept him uncomfortable so he couldn't sleep.

Steve balked. "Oh, come on. I'm not going to bite," said the god, waving the heat pad, beckoning the other man closer. Never one to walk away from someone who needed his help, the Captain stepped forwards and took the proffered pad. Closer, Loki seemed to give off a strange scent that made Steve want to take a deep breath from the crux of his neck and shoulders. He had an overpowering urge to nuzzle his lips against that soft-looking skin but resisted. He gulped and cleared his throat, trusting his voice enough to say, "Where do you want it?" Loki gestured to the middle of his back and Steve gently lowered the heat pad on his skin, taking his time to make sure it was pressed snugly as he traced the dip of the god's spine with the tip of his fingers.

Loki, in the meantime, was quite enjoying the gentle feel of another body so close to his. Steve was large and muscled, which he preferred, and he had large innocent blue eyes and blonde hair. Loki realized he quite liked those features. As the Captain's fingers lingered on his back for longer than necessary, the God of Mischief pressed himself a little into those large hands and moaned deep in his throat. He heard Rogers breathe in sharply through his nose, but as the other man didn't back off, Loki planted his hands on the counter and pressed his back more firmly into those too-soft touches.

Steve couldn't believe he was doing this. His hands seemed to take on a life of their own as the roamed the expanse of Loki's back, relishing the feel of muscles moving beneath skin – the little crooning noises the god was making was turning his head all fuzzy. Steve had no idea why – as he hadn't even been on what others considered a _date_ with someone, let alone have sexual experiences with them – but he instinctively knew to press his thumbs or rake his finger nails over certain spots that made Loki jut his hips and gasp.

"Oh, gods…more," moaned Loki as Rogers tentatively put his mouth over a vein in his neck and suck.

"I-I don't know…" and Steve gasped as the god suddenly turned around, green eyes hazed with lust and a black-nailed hand cupping the growing bulge in his pajamas. "Take me. Right here. Right now," Loki hissed, boosting himself up on the counter, drawing the larger man in with his arms and legs. Steve grunted and shoved down his bottoms, trademark-blue underwear and all. I really shouldn't be doing this, he hazily thought, I should at least take this slower. But Loki had already taken the other man's cock in his hand, pumping it to full hardness, and drew it towards his entrance, using his legs to make Steve's hips come forwards.

Close like this, with the Midgardian's chest looming over his head, Loki could forget for a moment who this was…or really, who this _wasn't_. Rogers was hesitant as the head of his cock slowly breached the god's perineum. With a growl, the other man forced himself harshly onto the obtrusion, not caring that he could feel something tearing. What he _needed _wasn't hesitancy or compassion. What he _needed_ was quick and dirty and power and muscle.

Steve groaned as he felt himself fully sheathed in Loki's tight heat. Out of what shred of duty he had left, he wanted to wait for the slighter man to adjust. The god, however, bucked his hips, growling at the Captain to start moving. So he did. _Gods!_ he had never felt this before. It was more amazing, by far, than the hand he was so used to. And Loki was an expert – _no_ – a literal _master_. He clenched when Steve pulled out and loosened when he thrust back in, both of their hips synchronizing to some unknown beat, moans mingling in the air.

Steve didn't realize he had shut his eyes, but when he opened them, he felt himself get impossibly harder. Loki's own eyes were screwed shut and his head was thrown back, his mouth open in silent screams. He could see the god's muscles clench underneath pale, marred skin, and the other man's rigid arms were around his shoulders, hands shredding his shirt in ecstasy.

The Captain leaned down to press a kiss to those pink lips, an overwhelming urge to _bruise_ to _take_ coming over him. Loki seemed to sense his intentions, however, and moved his head to the side, green eyes open in a sideways glare. "Just focus on the task at hand," he growled. Steve just gulped and did as he was told, moving faster as he felt the heat building in his groin. If he felt any hesitance at using his full strength, it had melted long before when Loki thrust back with equal vigor.

"Oh, gods, oh faster, yes- ah! Th-_THOR_!" Loki keened, his back arcing as he came, his own untouched arousal shooting strings of milky liquid over his abdomen. Steve didn't have any time to feel surprised as the god's walls clenched down on his cock and he was moaning his own release, coming deep inside the other man.

They both stayed like that for a minute, panting. The scabs on Loki's chest had opened up and they were seeping but he made no move to clean himself. After a while, he pushed Rogers away from him, shuddering as the man's come leaked down his now upright legs. "You'll not speak of this," he said, looking away. Steve couldn't do anything but nod.

Shame filled him as he pulled up his briefs and pajama bottoms, turning towards the elevator. He had lost his virginity – to a guy, and to his enemy! Now that he was further away from the God of Magic, his head felt clearer and he wanted to cry. He would be the last person on earth and any other planet out there to tell anyone about this encounter.

"Holy crap, Steve, what happened to your shirt?" called Tony from one of the couches. "We fought," Steve mumbled, running to his room before anyone else could see – or even smell – him.

* * *

_I regret nothing! Actually, I do, but I can't let Loki just forgive Thor, now can I? I also went to a theme park today and I may or may not have gotten a concussion... I keep blacking out in the middle of things...Like when I was writing the smut scene I felt like I was playing Dragon Age: Origins, but without the Enya_

_You better enjoy this! And please review!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	18. Part Eighteen

_So I felt a little bad about not posting for a while so I quickly typed this out right after 17...Still blacking out a little, but I'll be fiiine (Is this what kids these days call getting drunk? If so, I never want to feel this again...)! Last chapter I was going to bribe you guys with more smut but I was like 'NO. Plot!' so here you go._

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~PART EIGHTEEN~~  
**

Bruce Banner laid the scalpel on the tray and breathed a sigh of relief. The man he had been operating on for the past twelve hours was going to pull through, thanks to the procedure. Deep in the heart of India, Bruce had found a man whose foot was gangrenous and infected. The doctor had to take his entire leg after he had found out halfway through removing the foot that the infection had spread. Several times he felt himself go a little green with frustration but he quickly calmed himself, calling for someone to wipe the sweat from his heated face and for someone else to keep the flies away. Luckily, the man was going to live – otherwise the little village was going to be nothing but rubble after he had gone through twelve hours of pressing heat and no rest.

Bruce pulled his mask off and took a breath. Not exactly of fresh air, and turned to his assistant. "Tell them to put gloves and masks on and put that and anything the blood touched in bio-hazard bags. I don't want anyone else to get sick so I'll dispose of it myself," he said, indicating the sheets ruined beyond recall and the hunk of flesh wrapped in plastic. The young man smiled and bowed at him, relaying the message to the other's in Hindi. Bruce shucked off his own gloves and spoiled doctors' whites before dropping them into the bio-bag. He gathered up his own supplies and sealed them in a smaller bag – he would clean them when there was fresh water and soap around.

The doctor slumped out of the make-shift medical compound, blinking wearily in the setting sun. His translator loped after him, bright red bags in each hand. "Here you are doctor. We thank you for what you have done," he said, smiling toothily. Bruce smiled tiredly back, taking the bags but refusing the proffered bank notes. "I was just passing through," he said. "Well, then, I insist you stay with me and my family before your ride comes back," said the man, his smile growing bigger at the doctor. Bruce nodded, following him through the village to a small shack with a swarthy woman cooking something over a fire. Banner inhaled the scent of spice and greeted the woman, who was his translator's mother.

Bruce liked it here. He liked helping people and he liked the hospitality they gave him. He could find peace laughing with them, though he didn't know the language, and he liked how they were always grateful. Bruce never got this kindness or respect in the US. "The other guy" rarely showed himself anymore as Bruce learned control instead of trying to repress his other half. Like today, he used the Hulk's sharp focus to find the infected parts of the man and his strength when he cut through bone so quickly his patient didn't have a chance to wake up from the faulty anesthesia.

Gratefully, after the meal was over, Bruce accepted the pallet his translator laid out for him and he fell asleep under the wide stars to the sound of the quite chatter of night animals.

Bruce woke at dawn. The jeep that had broken down outside the village had been repaired and his true guide was at the wheel as the doctor waved goodbye to his impromptu translator and the man he had saved. After he had left some antibiotics and a note on their usage to his new friends, he hopped into the back of the vehicle. "Where are we going next, sir," asked his guide, Sanjeet. "Next village," said Bruce, digging through his rucksack. He'd forgotten that he had turned off the satellite-phone Fury had given him. He didn't exactly want to get a call in the middle of surgery.

Bruce's heart sank when he saw "15 Missed Calls" flash across the phone's small screen. "On second thought, bring me to the closest airport," he said, frowning as he listened to the singular message the Director was patient enough to sit through the 'beep' for. "That will take a couple days, I'm afraid," said the guide, looking in the rearview mirror. Bruce sighed and passed Sanjeet all of his money except what he needed to buy a plane ticket with.

"I'll just walk," he said.

It wasn't long before Bruce was sitting in a plane, listening to the "Easy-Listening" playlist someone – probably Tony – had put on his music player. He pulled the slide down over the window after he got a glance of his reflection. He looked like a bum. His hair was in disarray from bounding through thick jungle and his clothes were rumpled and slightly sweaty. Bruce was glad that the Hulk had finally learned to carry his stuff with him, the sling of his rucksack made out of some stretchy material Tony had definitely made, but he certainly didn't go easy on them.

Banner sighed and rubbed the lenses of his glasses on his shirt. How many hours until he landed in La Guardia?

Bruce stepped out of the plane and into New York City late the next day, looking like a gray splotch. His clothes were wrinkled beyond color now, his hair sticking in strange angles, and his posture slumped and tired. Throughout the flight he had wondered several times to himself why he didn't just call Fury back so the one-eyed man could pick him up and give him an explanation beyond "Go to Stark".

It was a good thing he was tired beyond caring, otherwise the City would have made him skin it alive. What was today…Monday? And yet it seemed every citizen had got it in their heads to all go out and scream and yell and cause traffic jams, just for him. Bruce really wasn't looking forward to Tony either, seeing as how the other man would probably try his hardest to push the buttons that led directly to "Hulk smash".

Either way, Bruce slumped up the steps to Stark Tower, frowning up at the flashy building. He crossed the lobby and went to the reception desk. A hologram of a man in a butler's suit greeted him there. "Uhm, hi? I'm Bruce Banner; Stark might be expecting me?" he asked, not quite sure if he should look at the hologram's face or at the wall behind it. "Yes, Mr. Banner," said the image in the voice of JARVIS, "Director Fury had called ahead. We've been expecting you," The image gestured towards the private elevator and Bruce muttered an awkward "Thank you" before going in.

The disembodied voice startled him a little when it said, "I should warn you, Dr. Banner. Things are a little tense up there. Would you like me to drop you off somewhere quieter first?" JARVIS asked. "Frankly, I'm too tired to care," he said, looking glumly at the useless buttons as they lit up after passing each floor.

When the elevator doors opened, Bruce was expecting screaming or yelling or the sound of the Iron Man suit firing off. Instead, silence echoed in the entryway as he slipped of his shoes with relief. "Hello?" he called, swinging the door open. The Avengers were all seated on the many couches in the den, plus two people he didn't recognize. The atmosphere betrayed the relaxed look, however, and it seemed thick enough to cut.

Natasha looked up from a digital screen and smiled. "Doctor, you're looking well," she said, setting down the device and going over to Bruce, her arms opening for a hug. "I've looked better, trust me," he said. Suddenly he was surrounded by people. Thor clapped him on the back and Steve shook his hand, both of their grins not quite reaching their eyes – especially the Captain's. Tony made some remark that Bruce immediately forgot, his eyes settling on the only other female in the room. "Jane Foster," she said, shaking his hand. He looked questioningly at Clint, who shook his hand after her, and the Archer rolled his eyes and jerked his head at Thor.

"Sorry, I would have come sooner but I was in the middle of performing an amputation," Bruce apologized. Tony snorted but quickly realized he wasn't kidding. "So," said the doctor, surveying the group, "What's going on?" he asked. By way of answer, Clint moved from in front of him and pointed at the dark-haired man on the couch.

"Loki,"

* * *

_Perhaps the first chapter that doesn't focus solely on Loki...But that's okay! Geeze, it's so hard keeping track of so many characters...uhg, I hope it came out okay... Dammit Jane, go away! You make everything more awkward...Not that God's of Sluts do that but still!  
_

_Please review! Make me feel better with your wooords! (It may take a couple hours to get through them all, at the rate I'm going...)  
_

_~CAK  
_

___Edit: Woah! Passed out without posting this! Okay, definitely going up now! Turns out I had some weird phantom vertigo? It was strange...Also thank you uh...Guest for giving me my 100th review!  
_


	19. Part Nineteen

_Apologies in advance for any errors - I didn't really feel like editing but I'll do touch-ups when I have more time!  
_

_A little thank you to addicted2sasunaru for making me a god! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

**~~Part Nineteen~~**

Thor went with Jane to the airport. She had apparently given Darcy no sort of notice that she was leaving and the other woman had shown up at the ex-restaurant and freaked out. So Jane was going back to New Mexico since the college student didn't have to money to get to New York.

With relief, the Thunder God waved Jane away at the security line. It was already awkward with Loki at the tower, but Jane was somewhat more of a hindrance. Loki, for the most part, stayed in the infirmary after Banner had come into the picture. The god had no illusions; if he did anything, Tony would probably activate the Hulk and point the monster in his direction. Jane, however, was always on the periphery of everything the Avengers did – stuck to Thor's side as if she were glued there. This prevented the Thunderer from visiting his brother; he knew the God of Evil had no good intent in him when it came to Jane. And when Natasha and Clint went back to the missions they had abandoned before Fury called them, the atmosphere became heavier. The two scientists had disappeared to the labs and Steve to the Gym – where he had spent most of his time lately – so Thor was relegated to the den with Jane. They had soon run out of topics that Thor felt comfortable talking about and he was intensely relieved when Darcy's frantic call came.

When Jane disappeared in the crowd, Thor turned heel and for the first time took a cab by himself. He was starting to become used to this strange Midgardian world, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here forever. It was too cranky, too noisy, too different. Here, he couldn't act himself and for the two weeks since he had come down he hadn't touched his hammer or felt the thrill of magic course through him.

The cab dropped him off and he just barely remembered to pay. He thought it was ridiculous that wads of paper was held in such high esteem but shrugged it off as Midgardian nonsense. He clambered in the private elevator, and, two floors later, Steve got in beside him. Thor looked over the Captain. He was slightly gaunt and it looked like he had been pushing himself in the gym. Steve smiled a little at his elevator companion and said, "So, Jane left?" Thor nodded and the man-out-of-time looked relieved.

"Well, now that she's…a-anyways, Thor…I wanted to talk to you," said Steve, trying to look anywhere but at the man beside him. It had been bugging him; he needed to tell someone, to get it off his chest, despite the fact that he was told never to speak of it. Thor looked at him curiously. "Yes, anything," he said. The elevator beeped and the two men got out, Steve chewing his bottom lip and his face tomato-red. Luckily for him, the den was devoid of anyone but them. The Captain threw himself down on one of the sofas. "It's…it's about Loki," he sighed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Thor was starting to get an inkling where this was going but asked anyways. "What did he do," he not so much as asked, but stated. "Not exactly…but what _I_ did…and…and..."

Thor had heard enough. "Stay here," he told his friend. It was one thing to go about seducing people he didn't _know_, and something else entirely when it came to his friends. The Thunderer ignored the slight pang of jealousy that throbbed in his chest and summoned his hammer. "No, wait, Thor!" called Steve, but it was too late. Heedless of the elevator, of how mad Stark was going to be, the god smashed out of one of the windows, already in full armor. He spotted Loki in the floor-length room below and smashed through a window in that one, too. His brother was sitting on one of the beds and staring into the distance but looked up when shards of glass flew at him and an angry god was stomping over.

In one swift movement, Thor had Loki by the neck and was slamming him into the counter opposite. Loki didn't look surprised when Thor said, "You couldn't stop causing mischief, even while injured, could you? You had to go on seducing my good friend like the slut you are!" he shouted. The God of Sluts just looked at him passively. "It took him long enough to tell you. Let me guess, that woman is gone?" he said coolly. His detachment just seemed to make Thor angrier and he slammed the other man's raven-head into the cabinet. Loki didn't even flinch. "You – I _cared_ for you! And what have you done to repay me? You had to bring the Captain into your sick schemes," he said, his voice lowering dangerously.

His brother smirked and looked at him sardonically, ignoring the pressure the other man was putting on his throat. "Oh, not just the little Captain, dear _brother_, but your little archer friend, too," he said. Thor's grip loosened and them resumed its death grip on easily-bruised flesh. "You lie," said the Thunderer, his voice dropping another pitch. Loki laughed without humor. "In this case I am not. I let them both _fuck_ me. That archer may not have the memory, but trust me, both of them _enjoyed it_," he rasped, fingers scrabbling on the counter top and his toes pointed in an effort to stay on the floor. Shocked, Thor released him and he slid to the ground, gasping and coughing. "You took everything from me, oh mighty Thor," he gasped, clutching his neck, "My throne, the love of the one I once called "Father", and even our _children_. I just decided to…_pollute_ your merry band of idiots," he wheezed.

Then he realized his slip-of-tongue. So, too, apparently, did Thor.

"You cannot blame your miscarriage on _me_, Loki," he said, stomping over to one of the windows, hurt spreading through his heart. Did his brother, in his madness, seriously think that Thor had anything to do with that terrible night? Behind him he heard a dark chuckle. "Ah, so the little Thunder God doesn't know that he was tricked. The little god doesn't know he fathered the one who is to be his demise. He doesn't know that he met his daughter naught but a year ago," said Loki, his voice grating with hate. Thor's stomach plunged.

"More lies," he scoffed. But an image appeared in his mind of Hel that last time he saw her. Her stance when she stood in front of her father. The draw of her eyebrows when she was angry… "That's impossible," he whispered, looking back over to Loki, who just smiled grimly at him. "That's impossible!" he yelled, "I killed their mother with my own hands," said the Thunderer, showing Mjolnir for emphasis. The other god just shook his head. "If you had killed their _mother_ then perhaps none of _this_ would have happened," Loki hissed, standing up and throwing his own arms wide open. "And before you open your mouth to spout more stupidity, I _know_ the dates do not align. I use _magic_, Thor. You and Odin where too stupid to see that. The giant _you_ killed was their nanny. And you…_you_!"

By now the God of Magic was trembling with fury, green eyes ablaze and fists clenched so tightly his nails were biting into skin. "Let all the realms know, _brother_, that you are father of my last children, the harbingers of Ragnarok!" he shouted.

The three men by the elevator gave a collective gasp.

* * *

_Finally! What is Thor going to do now?! Oh no, Batman, angst and drama ahead! This scene didn't exactly go how I had planned it, but the story just kind of took control!_

_Also, please review!  
_

_~CAK  
_


	20. Part Twenty

_Okay, short and kind of terrible but Guest(s) have been making me feel guilty, so here you go! Also, I may not update that often with school and work and all that so... Yeah_

_~CAK  
_

* * *

__**~~Part Twenty~~**

At that moment Thor remembered his daydream of having strong and cunning sons by his brother before the other god employed his almost-thousand year silence. Well, he got what he wished for, did he not? Although, now that he thought about it, he got sons that were incredibly strong, but not exactly subtle like their mother.

Everything made sense now: the determination burning in Loki's eyes as he left in mortal form, the look of shock and hurt when Thor showed up wearing the blood of the Jotunn and looking at his children as if they were scum. He remembered the slump of his brother's shoulders as Hella addressed him a year ago. Try as he might to deny his involvement, he realized it was a futile effort. Not there in the infirmary of Stark Towers with Loki standing across from him with purpling bruises on his throat and nostrils flared in anger and hurt, his three friends in the doorway, silently hoping that the Thunderer would deny the implications hurled at him.

Thor considered himself a strong man, both mentally and physically. But he could not stop the tears, sudden and hot, that flooded from his blue eyes and disappearing in his beard. "Loki," he choked on that word. He had lived most of his life believing that Frost Giants were the enemy – they were the monsters, until he realized in that moment that _he_ was the monster. How long had his brother kept this hurt in his heart? The Thunderer held his arms out to his brother, heedless of the mortals. "Loki," he said again. This time the other god took a step forwards.

Loki stopped himself just out of reach of Thor's outstretched arm, beckoning him towards the blonde. Loki's throat felt raw from Thor's crushing grip. He wanted to give in to his once-brother's pleading eyes, but he wasn't that forgiving. Naught but two minutes ago, he was trying to kill him! And suddenly, after all of these years, he was supposed to forgive him? Loki wanted Thor to experience the pain he had felt, this abandonment. He whipped around suddenly, glaring over at the other three Avengers.

"Does this amuse you?" he growled, grabbing his discarded shirt from his bed and holding it in his hands. "Well, actually, does this mean you're gunna have Steve's baby?" said Tony, laughing a little and clapping Steve on the back. The Captain's face turned bright red and it was evident that he wanted to curl up and die. Bruce's face was impassive as he watched Loki's expression turn from angry to furious. In one swift movement, the God of Mischief had spanned the distance between himself and the man of iron, grabbing him by his throat and slamming him into the wall, much like Thor had done to raven moments ago.

"Oh how very _funny_ you are. You think I would honestly carry that worm's child? Do you think, after all these years, that I would be _able_?" Loki hissed. He didn't realize it until it was too late that the green blur in the background of his vision was not his own magic, but the Hulk. With a roar, the green monster had back-handed the god across the infirmary. There where scratches on Tony's throat were black nails left his skin ferociously, but he waved away Steve's concern. Loki laughed bitterly and shakily got to his feet, wiping the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "So, we meet again, monster," he laughed once more, his injured throat burning. The Hulk snarled and advanced but Thor stepped in front of him, holding his hands up pleadingly. "Oh, no, Thor, I believe our jolly green giant should battle it out with your poor little brother," spat Tony, all trace of amusement gone from his face, "I wouldn't mind another god-sized hole in the floor. I might actually keep this one,"

Loki pushed the Thunderer aside and faced the creature. "I've dreamed of a rematch," he said. Before Thor could protest, a giant green hand swatted him aside.

The infirmary, a place that was supposed to represent peace and healing became a battle ground. The Hulk ran at the God of Magic, only to run into an allusion. Furious at being tricked, the Hulk spotted Loki searching through Tony's metal shop and ripped a bed from its place bolted on the floor and threw it. Loki dove out of the way, a hand-held blow torch in hand. "That the best you can do?" he taunted, throwing his arms wide in a 'come at me' gesture. The green monster roared and charged, managing to slap the god before accidentally going through the wall. With ease, however, a large green hand shot out and grabbed the edge of the hole he had just made and made a new one as he swung himself back into the infirmary.

Eighteen floors below, rubble and glass shattered out onto the streets. Ignoring the frantic screams from below, the Hulk homed in on his prey who was lying face down on the floor, intent on smashing his head in. As he came closer, the God of Mischief flipped himself over, an aerosol can and the blow-torch in his hands. He depressed the button on the can and an ignited stream of liquid rushed over the Hulk's bulking mass. Instead of damaging the beast, however, it only infuriated him more, and he blindly reached out and caught Loki's arm as he was trying to flee. Somewhere overhead, the sprinklers went off and doused the beauty and the beast. "Crush," was the only legible word the Hulk uttered as hands the sizes of boulders slowly started squeezing on either side of Loki's body. The god whimpered and his mind whipped frantically through schemes before settling on the only choice he had left. He hated it, but there was no other way.

The Hulk howled and released Loki, cradling his once-green hands together, recoiling from the following cold-blue magic. Green hands had turned a sickly black color as the blue god struggled to regain his breath. Red eyes blurrily watched as the Hulk lost his rage in his surprise and shrank to the size of Bruce Banner, the man still sporting severe frost-burn. The water had stopped by now and the infirmary was trashed, almost one whole side crumbling into ruin.

"Damn," Bruce chuckled weakly, surveying the damage and the Jötunn. The scientist looked at his hands and back at the other, who was breathing heavily, a slight trace of fear mingling in red. Loki flinched when Banner got up shakily to rummage through what medical supplies were left.

"Brother…?"

Loki's head whipped around, spotting Thor sheltering Steve and Tony in the open elevator. The God of Magic scoffed. "You still call me that, even though I am in this form?" he spat. His entire body ached terribly, his throat hurt and his silver tongue stumbled over the words. The Captain and Iron Man ducked from behind the Thunderer to help Bruce as the brothers stared at each other. Loki felt sick with shame but he wasn't going to turn into his Aesir-self with Banner so close. He hated this form, but if it was the only thing that kept the rage monster at bay, then he would gladly don it.

Thor took a step towards him. "Don't you dare come near me," Loki warned, scrambling back over ruble.

Tony got up and sighed. "Well, you guys really fucked this place up in the span of ten minutes. There's a secondary infirmary in the basement, have JARVIS take you there," he said, pushing Thor out of the way and climbing into the elevator. "Wait, where are you going?" said Steve, looking up from bandaging Bruce's stinging hands. "I need to go make some bullshit up for the public," replied the billionaire before disappearing behind chrome doors.

* * *

_Haha, yes, there we go! I really need to think of things to make things better...It feels so flat? Well, whenever I try to look at inspirational material, I get stuck on the Tom Hiddleston side of Tumblr and IT WON'T LET ME GO!_

_Review please!  
_

_~CAK  
_


End file.
